


Ghosts, Random Cracks, and Mysterious Deaths

by TwelvesImpossibleSouffle



Series: Hogwarts has been superwholocked and we can't get out! [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle/pseuds/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We jump in with SuperWhoLock's first/second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The group starts investigating a series of mysterious murders, of what appear to be dopplegangers as well as rabid ghosts. The only link they can find a mysterious crack, a reappearing necklace, and a white diamond.<br/>Along the way Sam's hair gets cut, Crowley invites a guest, Carver Edlund releases a new book, Meg has daddy issues, the Doctor's past is revealed, and Sherlock really doesn't like his brother (or so he says).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my newborn niece. Who is an angel worthy of Castiel.

Dean sat at the Hufflepuff table watching as the sorting hat ceremony progressed. He was waiting for his little brother Sammy to be sorted, not that Dean didn’t already know that he would be sorted into Ravenclaw. That kid was the smartest thing that had happened to this planet since the Doctor .  
The thought of the Doctor making Dean wish again that he was a Hufflepuff instead of a Gryffindor.  
Bobby was reading the list this year. Not only was he the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he was Dean’s uncle and adopted dad.  
He called out in his American drawl, “Ruby Daemon!”  
A smug looking blonde pranced over to the stool with a smile on her face, turning to send Sammy a quick wink. Bobby placed the old hat on top of her head. The hat barely made contact before it called, “Slytherin!”  
She walked to the Slytherin table her smile unwavering, as her tie turned green.  
Bobby called a familiar name to everyone seeing as it was the daughter of the Head Mistress, “Joanna Harvelle!”  
A blonde walked up, a smile on her face, she looked a lot like her mother. She sat on the stool, as Bobby put the hat on her head. She glanced to her mother, as the hat murmured in her ear. Finally calling out, “Gryffindor!”  
Dean watched as she walked to the Gryffindor table, her mom smiling probably happy her daughter went to her house. She smiled sitting down next to the Doctor as they struck up a conversation.  
Dean’s attention was snapped back to Bobby as he called out for the next student, “Sherlock Holmes!” Dean had no clue what kind of name Sherlock was, but it was one apparently. But when the dark haired dark eyed, pale and tall boy walked up Dean couldn’t help but be shocked Sherlock sounded like a girl’s name.  
Bobby placed the hat on the boy’s head, it seemed to pick up a conversation with the boy. Who was murmuring under his breath to the hat. Their conversation carrying on a couple minutes, before coming to an abrupt stop.  
The hat called out, “Well I guess…Ravenclaw!”  
The boy smirked as if he had won sort of game, now Dean could see it the twinkle in his eyes. He lived on mind games, he could probably out smart most people, a hat was nothing, neither would most of the teachers end up being. He almost reeked Slytherin which was probably what the argument was about.  
He walked to his respective table, sending a glare over to the Slytherin table and at least one of its inhabitants.  
Then Bobby was calling another name, “Greg Lestrade!”  
Another boy with dark hair went to go get the hat placed on his head, it didn’t take forever for the hat to come to a conclusion, but it also wasn’t the fastest time ever.  
The boy seemed a bit nervous clutching the edge of the stool, but he also seemed to handle it rather well. As the hat talked in his ear, he shook and nodded his head at things the hat said.  
All resulting in the hat calling out, “Gryffindor! And a good one at that!” Getting the boy a loud round of applause from the Gryffindor table as he walked over to take his seat.  
“Meg Masters!” Bobby called, to watch as the little brunette walked over as if she owned the whole world. To take her seat and get the hat placed on her head. As soon as it was placed on her head she talked to it.  
“Gryffindor thank-you.” She said as soon as it touched her head, only to smirk at its reply. “Nope I don’t want in there or any where else thank-you very much.”  
From what Dean could gather she was argueing her point to the hat.  
“I think I am rather brave, and reckless when it comes to what I need to get.”  
“Fine,” came the hat’s response, “Gryffindor!” Bobby raised his eyebrows murmuring, “Idjits.” Under his breath as the girl walked off to her new house.  
“Castiel Novak!” Bobby called.  
A dark haired boy with insanely blue eyes, and a knee length tan trench coat walked over to him.  
Sitting down patiently as the hat was put on his tousled black hair. It didn’t take long for the hat to come to its conclusion, “Hufflepuff!”  
The boy seemed to have no facial expressions what so ever as he walked over to sit at the end of the Hufflepuff table.  
“Hello my name is Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean said holding his hand out to the boy.  
“Hello Dean,” he said, “My name is Castiel Novak.” Dean shook his hand before looking back at the ceremony.  
“Clara Oswald!” Bobby called, loudly.  
A short brunette bounded up, her robes were open and flapping about revealing that she wore muggle clothes underneath her robes. A black top, red skirt, leggings, and boots. This caused some glares from the teachers. But Dean just smiled, the girl has some spirit.  
You could tell because her dark eyes twinkled with mischief and cunning, but also knowledge and caring. She was the girl you wanted with you when you needed a hug, the comforting presence in the middle of a storm.  
She sat down with a smile as the hat was placed on her head. Dean raised his eyebrows after the first two minutes, everyone was hushed listening to the hat talk to her and itself. “Mmmm… Let’s see Hufflepuff, yes loyal to a fault. Ravenclaw…smart clever, love of knowledge. Gryffindor…the bravest of the brave, willing to face anything. Slytherin… yes smart cunning willing to do anything for your own agenda. But I guess…” everyone waited during the delay, “we have to go with, Slytherin!”  
The girl bounded of the stage to the Slytherin table.  
“Amelia Pond!” Bobby called.  
A ginger walked up to the stool and Bobby. Before sitting down she turned to Bobby, “Amy Pond.” She said force behind her words, then she sat down on the stool getting the hat placed on her head. As Bobby repeated an earlier statement, “Idjits.”  
The hat smiled almost to itself, “Gryffindor!” It called out, no one willing to argue ever with the hat on its final decision. Yet the girl still looked up at it, “Are you sure?”  
Making Bobby snatch the hat away and tell her to get off to her table. Then he glanced at the next name on his list, “John Watson!”  
A blond boy walked up sitting down on the stool. The hat didn’t seem to have any trouble, “Natural born, Gryffindor!” He seemed satisfied as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
“Rory Williams!” Bobby called.  
Dean turned waving to get the Doctor’s attention, so he could tell him Sammy was next.  
The dark haired boy looked at him giving him a smile. Dean mouthed ‘Sammy’s next’ causing the Doctor to return with ‘What?’ utter confusion on his face. Dean rolled his eyes pointing from him to Sam to the hat. Making the Doctor looking like he won the lottery as he mouthed ‘Oooo’. Dean just smiled with a shake of his head.  
As the hat called out, “Hufflepuff!”  
Bobby smiled as he saw the next name on the list, “Sam Winchester!” He gave Sammy smile as he walked up sitting down.  
Sam locked eyes with Dean as the hat was laid down onto his head. Dean gave him a thumbs up, as encouragement. The hat seemed deep in thought humming silently as it rested on Dean’s little brother’s head.  
“Well that settles it, Ravenclaw!” the hat called out. Sammy smiled as he made his way to his new table. Dean clapped loudly along with everyone else. Hoping that maybe he would have one class with his brother.  
Then everyone began to eat. Meaning Dean ran off to the Gryffindor table to sit with the Doctor.  
The Doctor smiled at Dean as he sat down next to him, in the seat that was always saved for him. “Hey Doc,” Dean said, getting his food onto the plate that had been set at the seat. People had stopped argueing over mixed seating, especially when it came to Dean and the Doctor. Because if there was a house for stubbornness they would be the star pupils.  
The Doctor smiled at him, “So when do I get to meet the fabled brother of yours?”  
Dean shook his head, “Let him meet his house first. I’ll introduce you tomorrow.” Dean promised at the disappointed puppy look the other boy had given him. Seriously the Doctor was just as bad as Sammy.  
“So Dean this is John, and Greg. They’re first years I had the pleasure of meeting.”  
“Hello,” Dean said beginning to eat his food.  
“John, Greg this is my best friend Dean Winchester.” The Doctor said introducing him, because when all else failed he was polite.  
The first years nodded, still looking awestruck with the food that had appeared. Greg reaching across the table to shake hands. While John narrowed his eyes, “So you’re a Hufflepuff?” he asked.  
Dean nodded. While the Doctor laughed, “Loyal to a fault. The best soldiers, or in his case the best best friends. That is like their literal motto. Well that or family is everything.” He said seeming to consider Dean’s ever high view on family.  
“But family don’t end in blood,” Dean said not for the first time. Making the Doctor smile.  
“I full heartedly agree with that. What do you think?” he asked the other two boys.  
Greg considered the question, “Well, I would say yes. Because aren’t friends just the family you choose.”  
The Doctor smiled, “Greg I think we’re going to be very good friends.”  
Dean nudged his shoulder, “I thought I was your best friend.”  
“Can’t I have three best friends?” the Doctor asked as serious as he could.  
“I don’t see why not.” John said with a smile.  
Right then a ginger sat down next to Dean, “Hope you guys don’t mind me sitting here. But the people where I was sitting were being unbearable.”  
Dean shook his head while the Doctor said, “Not at all.”  
“Well my name is Pond, Amy Pond.” She said holding her hand out to shake with Dean.  
“Nice to meet you Amy. This is the Doctor, John, Greg, and I’m Dean,” he said shaking hands with her, while gesturing to each person respectively.  
Amy smiled brightly, “Well nice to meet you all.” Her voice was Scottish, causing Dean to smile English accents got a bit old when every single person had them so you stopped hearing the accent eventually.


	2. Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes friends.

Rory walked next to his new friend, Castiel, as they made their way towards the Charms class. When they first walked in, Rory let out a sigh of relief. Because the brunette who had sat with him on the train was not in the class room, her name was Meg and she had freaked him out. Her dark eyes looked black if you glimpsed them out of the corner of your eye, which didn’t help with his nerves.

Castiel sat down next to a Ravenclaw first year, who had dark hair hanging on his forehead. The Ravenclaw looked up at Rory, and gave him a bright smile.

“Hello, my name is Sam,” he said shaking hands with Cas as Rory pulled out his books and quill.

“My name is Castiel Novak, and this is Rory Williams,” Cas said with a serious face, his voice making him sound so much older then he was. The other eleven year old chuckled at how adorable Cas was when he was being so well inhuman.

“Nice to meet you Castiel, Rory,” Sam said still smiling, his smile revealing his dimples.

“You too,” Rory said opening his book as the teacher walked into the room. His robes unbuttoned to reveal a black suit, and a blue and bronze tie. Signalling him out as a Ravenclaw from his years at Hogwarts as a student.

He smiled at the class, something about his toothy grin making Rory feel uneasy. “Hello class. I am Professor Crowley,” his smile faded.

“Now let’s begin, I will tell you how my class will work for the rest of the year. And no one is going to attempt to be another Novak. One is too much for this school or any other for that matter. So keep in mind I will not hesitate to take away your house points and give detentions. So open your book to page three, and read the introduction while I write the class rules on the board,” he seemed to look right at Castiel as if trying to make a point.

Rory remembered vaguely Cas saying something about a brother, in Slytherin, who got himself in trouble all the time. But him and Cas just turned to page three reading, as Crowley scratched his class rules out on the board.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

When they finally got out of the class Sam smiled, “So that teacher seemed not to like you very much Cas.”

“My name is Castiel. And he was referring to my older brother, Gabriel Novak.”

Sam nodded. While Rory just shook his head, “But he seemed to really like you Sam.”

“That’s just cause I knew the answers,” Sam said looking at his schedule.

“We have Potions next, do you?” Rory asked.

Sam nodded, “And I’m pretty sure Sherlock does as well,” he said waving at another boy. He was tall pale, and had dark hair and eyes. The boy walked over to join their little group.

“Hello Sam I’m on my way to the Potions room. Are you?” Sherlock said in greeting walking alongside Sam.

“We are too,” Sam said, “This is Sherlock,” he said gesturing to the boy, “Sherlock this is Rory and this is Cas.”

Sherlock shook their hands, as Cas complained about the nickname again. Insisting his name was Castiel the whole time they walked to Potions.  
}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

When lunch finally came Rory, Cas, Sam, Sherlock, and Ruby (a Slytherin that Sam had made friends with) all went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Considering that they seemed the least likely to complain too much about the mixed group, yet still managing to take some sort of offence until someone said it showed loyalty to their friends forcing them to shut up.

After the first ten minutes or so they drifted into a pattern. Sam and Cas talked about some complex stuff that no one other than Sherlock even understood, Sherlock would sometimes grunt in response to something they said. Rory and Ruby were getting along quite well, and would bicker about one thing or another, whether it was teachers or classes or food it always made one smile or chuckle. All of them eating and giving incite to everyone else’s arguments and problems.

But every now in then a conversation or argument that pulled them all in would present itself. Like one time at dinner, Cas kept saying that they couldn’t call him anything but Castiel.

“But Cas is easier and faster to say,” Sam argued trying to use logic unlike Ruby who was saying that since she wanted to she could.

A Hufflepuff tapped Sam on the shoulder, Sam turned around about to explain why he couldn’t move over for someone again. But his face split into a smile when he saw the Hufflepuff.

“Dean!” Sam squealed rather adorably.

“Hey Sammy boy,” the older boy said, “It was hard to find you since you weren’t at the Ravenclaw table.” The Hufflepuff was tall with short dark hair and green eyes which from some angles almost looked brown.

“I decided to sit with my friends,” Sam said defensively.

“Calm down genius,” Dean said with a smile, “I didn’t see you guys sitting here because I sit at the Gryffindor table. So do you like Hogwarts so far?”

Sam nodded enthusiastically, “Dean these are my friends Sherlock, Rory,” he gestured to each as he said their names, “Ruby, and Cas or Castiel,” he said pointedly with a look at Cas.

“Actually Sammy boy my friends wanted to meet you. Mainly the Doctor he holds you as a beast of legend. I told him according to Dad that you’re some sort of fabled moose.”

Sam crinkled his nose in disgust, “Dad never said that.”

“Yeah but a teacher did,” Dean said with a wink, before turning to a group of Gryffindors behind him.

“This is the Doctor,” Dean said pointing to a boy with floppy brown hair, green eyes, and a scarlet and gold bowtie.

“What kind of name is ‘the Doctor’?” Ruby asked cocking her head. Rory nodded along with her question.

The Doctor just smiled sadly, “Well I don’t know my name because I lost all my memories in a fire. And I was never filed into any database, any where in the universe. So I called myself the Doctor because I want to help people,” something twinkled deep in his eyes like he was hiding something, like there was more to the story.

Dean moved on to the next Gryffindor, “This is Amy,” he said pointing to a ginger with hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief. She smiled almost directly at Rory giving them all a small wave.

“This is John,” Dean said. 

“Hello,” John said with a wave and a small smile.

“And I’m Greg,” said the last boy. He had dark hair and gave them a quick wave before folding his arms against his chest again.

“Nice to meet you all,” Rory said his friends nodding in agreement. Sam smiling brightly at them obviously pleased to meet his brother’s friends.

“Well we should probably go eat and let you guys get back to what you were doing. See ya later Sammy,” Dean said giving his little brother a hug before they all walked off.

Rory turned to Cas, “So I think we’re going with Cas, no arguments?”

Cas rolled his eyes, while Ruby laughed. “No I think we’re all calling Sam, Sammy boy now.” She said laughing some more.

Sam dropped his fork, “Don’t. You. Dare.” He warned grounding his teeth together, making everyone else at the table laugh.


	3. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is insane, Dick Roman is a teacher, and Clara is a rights activist.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at Gabe as the other Slytherin twirled a lollipop in his mouth. He tried his hardest to annoy every teacher in existence even the ones he didn’t have. So true to his nature the trickster was eating candy in a class right after the teacher said no eating in his class room directed at a student who had been eating a muffin. And of course with Mycroft’s luck it would be one of the scarier teachers, Professor Roman, except he insisted they call him Professor Dick. Which made Gabriel laugh uncontrollably every time him or any other student addressed the professor. Gabe made everyone else in the class laughed whenever he said the professor’s name, making sure that his face betrayed everything not even trying to be subtle. Like a couple of the other teachers including Singer, and Crowley.

People said that Roman was an upgrade from the teacher they had for History of Magic two years ago, apparently he had been the literal devil no joke. Mycroft reached over yanking the lollipop out of Gabe’s mouth before Professor Dick could notice. Gabe gave him the best puppy eyes he could as Mycroft sighed deeply having to hide the sticky substance in his robes.

“You’re getting me new robes,” Mycroft growled under his breath.

Gabe just crossed his arms pouting. The boy was such a drama queen; he only had about two minutes left of class so he had no excuse that would even work. But when they were walking out of the class Gabe turned to him one eyebrow raised.

“Holmes I need my daily lollipop intake, or the world might end!” He said waving a finger at him.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “Oh really why might that be?”

Gabe didn’t wait a second, “Well I made a deal with a mustard eating demon puppy that said if I don’t eat said number of lollipop’s a day that he can send me to the seventh ring of hell where I will have to feed Satan ketchup and give the puppy all of his mustard ending in a fit from the devil causing the world to end in relish!” Then Gabriel turned on his heel storming away.

Mycroft’s mouth fell open; as he watched his friend walk away, that boy was perhaps the most random and most likely insane student in the whole school. Which was saying a lot since now Sherlock was attending Hogwarts. And that creepy blonde girl named Ruby who always gave Mycroft weird looks.

Mycroft shook his head making his way to dinner hoping Gabe would be over his fit already, because that boy did always forget why he was angry in about two seconds flat. Mycroft just wished he could make friends without them being put in the brother place where he had to watch out for them. This thought making him wonder why he never got considered for Hufflepuff, not even for a second.

As he made his way to the Slytherin table Gabe waved him over to where he was sitting with three first year girls. One was from Slytherin, the other two were from Gryffindor. Mycroft smiled before sitting down next to his friend.

“Hey Mycroft, this is Clara Oswald,” Gabe said pointing to the Slytherin, “this is Meg Masters, and this is Jo Harvelle.” Gabriel was holding a half eaten candy bar using it to point at the girls the whole time smiling at Mycroft.

“Hello girls, my name is Mycroft Holmes,” he said in greeting.

Clara smiled a dark twinkle in her eyes, “Hello Mycroft.” She was sitting in between Jo and Meg obviously she was the thing that had made them get along to begin with. Since there was still an air of annoyance between the two she must be keeping them in line.

Meg started putting food on her plate; causing some other Slytherin’s to give her accusing looks. But she just smiled at them evilly, looking more like she belonged among them then Clara with her soft smiles and generally caring composure. While Jo just stole a scone off of Meg’s plate resulting in a squeal from the brunette.

Clara just rolled her eyes at the other two, before turning to look at Gabe. “So you’re the trickster?”

Gabe took a big bite of his candy bar, looking at her as if trying to decide if she was worthy of knowing. Then he just nodded, before reaching across the table to grab some sweet dessert that probably shouldn’t be at the table.

“Gabriel Novak you are going to die of sugar,” Mycroft scolded.

“Sorry mother, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel said mockingly.

“Have you even eaten anything that qualifies as normal food today?” Mycroft asked, stealing the sugary substance from his plate and filling it with actual food.

“I ate a muffin!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Clara smirked, “Would that be a chocolate muffin?”

Gabriel nodded before realizing what she meant. Then he stuck out his lip in a pout, “It’s not fair two against one! I claim my rights to trial by combat!”

Mycroft just sighed, returning his friends plate, “Just eat Gabe, and I’ll play the game with bertie bots every flavour beans with you tonight before we go to bed.”

Gabe’s whole face lit up at that, and he began eating. Mycroft got his own food, while beginning a conversation with Clara about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“But I fully agree with the teacher, not every single werewolf or vampire or fairy is going to be evil. Not even the trolls. For all you know some of them are better then us.” Clara had begun a rant, meaning Mycroft might not be able to stop her.

“All I’m saying Clara is you can’t just see the good in everything, because some things actually want to kill you,” Mycroft said again trying to get his point across with repetition.

The girl just nodded fastly before continuing, “But if you don’t try and get to know them you could harm or kill an innocent being!”

Gabriel smiled, “But if you stop to listen to a story it’s not telling, you could die. Yet I still fully agree with you, I full heartedly believe in just desserts.”

Meg shook her head, “Personally I believe in shoot first, ask questions later.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “You are aware dead bodies can’t answer questions right?”

Meg laughed, “Dear, say hello to the real world, we have something called the Lazarus pit.”

Jo almost choked on her laugh, “Meg you are aware we live in the ‘real world’ not a DC comic book.”

Gabriel looked disappointed, “How do you know?” He looked just like a kicked puppy.

Jo looked at him almost curiously, “Because we aren’t comic book characters.”

Clara gave her a sad smile, “We are at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Gabe smiled, “Well there is the fact that I know Batman he is my archenemy after all, considering I’m the Joker.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Gabe for the last time Dean Winchester is not Batman. And you are not the Joker.”

Clara just laughed, “But if they were Mycroft how would you know?”

“Precisely because Dean does not run around the school in a cape, and has a living parent and a brother. Plus an adoptive father. And Gabe does not run around wearing makeup.” Mycroft stated flatly.

“But what if,” Gabe started before being cut off by a group of friends calling after their storming off friend.

The boy stomped right past where they were seated at the Slytherin table. He was a Ravenclaw with dark hair, Mycroft recognised him as Dean Winchester’s little brother.

Gabe’s mouth dropped open as the boy walked past, “Oh my moose!” He exclaimed. Mycroft had no clue what Gabe even meant by that, but it couldn’t be anything good.

But the other boy’s golden eyes followed the Ravenclaw.

“Gabriel Novak,” Mycroft scolded, “we agreed no pranking the first years for the first month of school.”

Gabriel’s eyes didn’t leave the other boy, “But… but the… moose and its hair. Mycroft please please please please,” he began begging his eyes ripping away from the Winchester to Mycroft’s face.

“Gabriel that is Dean Winchester’s little brother,” Mycroft warned.

Gabe’s eyes fell in defeat, but Clara smiled. “But just because his brother is scary doesn’t give him the right to immunity.” Clara said showing her devious side that lead to her being a Slytherin.


	4. Amy(Amelia) Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets upset with Gabriel. Mycroft deals with the situation. Amy and John miss their next class, the one with the quiz, while being attacked by ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if sometimes supernatural characters seem to get more attention, it's just that there is a whole lot more of them. And I am trying to write at least one chapter from everyone's point of view.

Amy woke up to Dean sitting down at the breakfast table. She must have drifted off to sleep after sitting down next to Greg. Dean smiled excitedly, “Hey guys, good morning.”

Amy smiled at him, he was really happy which probably had something to do with his dad, Bobby had been talking to him last night before they returned to their common rooms. “What put you in such a good mood?” she asked scooping some eggs onto her plate, elbowing Greg so he could pull his face out of his eggs.

Dean grinned, “I got accepted onto the Quidditch team!”

Amy squealed, while Greg’s mouth fell open, the Doctor’s blurry eyes moving back and forth between the three like he wasn’t awake enough to understand the words coming out of their mouths.

“Dean that’s great news!” Amy said with a bright smile, fully awake now.

John patted him on the back, “Great job!”

That’s when Sam, Dean’s little brother, ran up to their table. His eyes wild and filling with tears, his hair easily an inch or two shorter then the last time that Amy had seen him. “Dean!” His voice was strangled.

Dean turned around concern lighting up his face, he was already taking a protective stance. He turned to see the look on his brother’s face. “Sammy what’s wrong?” He asked.

Sam took a deep breath, “My… hair,” he gulped, “Dean someone cut my hair when I fell asleep in the library last night or when I was sleeping!”

Dean smiled softly standing up and pulling his brother into a hug. “Don’t worry Sammy boy I’ll avenge your hair.” Dean said as comfortingly as he could manage.

Amy smiled, it was rather adorable the way Sam was so distressed over his hair and even more so the fact that Dean was comforting him about it.

“Hey Sammy go get something to eat while I go hunt down the jerk.” Sam nodded at his big brother, tears still in his eyes. “Look why not tonight instead of eating dinner with everyone else I convince Dad to eat with us in the library?” Sam nodded with a smile, before going off to find his friends.

Dean turned to his friends, “So who wants to go gut Gabriel Novak with me?”

Amy sighed, “Okay, but are you sure it was him?”

Dean shook his head, “Who else would cut someone’s hair when they fell asleep in the library?”

Amy nodded, “You do have a point there Dean-o.” She said getting up and following him only John following behind them. Greg staying with the Doctor, who was busy trying to figure out what the grey substance in the bowl in front of him was.

Dean walked right up to the Slytherin table grabbing a blond boy by the collar of his robes and pulling him to his feet. “Why would you cut my brother’s hair?” Dean snarled.

The boy’s friends all jumped up from the table. A short brunette with a Gryffindor tie snarled “Put the idiot down Winchester.” She spat it like Dean was poison.

“Meg,” a Slytherin girl soothed, “Come on we can take care of this like civilized people.” She looked pointedly at Dean warning him she had dealt with worse.

Mycroft Holmes, who Amy had met by accident in the hallways, had not gotten up upon their arrival. Now he looked up to meet eyes with both of them. “Dean would you kindly put Novak down before I wave your Dad over.”

Dean gritted his teeth together, but complied. Amy stepped in front of him wondering how she wasn’t a Hufflepuff yet again, since most of her courage came from loyalty. “Just answer the question.”

“Which one would that be?” Mycroft cooed, placing his fork down gently.

“Why did your friend cut Sam Winchester’s hair?” Amy asked, mentally giving Mycroft points for the way he was reacting in this situation.

“Well I assume he was bored and happened by a boy with longer hair then he should have.” Mycroft said with a shrug, standing up finally. His eyes calmly meeting Amy’s then Dean’s as if trying to make a point.

Clara scuffed rolling her eyes, “Seriously Mycroft, I thought his hair was rather fabulous. And now the world will weep its loss.”

Mycroft just rolled his eyes, “Now I understand your distress, so go eat and I will deal with Gabriel. I’ll even make him say sorry to your brother. But,” he said holding up a finger, “only if you promise not to harm a hair on Gabriel’s head. No I’m not being oddly specific. You won’t physically harm him or cut any of his hair.”

Dean growled, “Fine. But he has to apologize. And swear to never touch my brother again.”

“Done,” Mycroft said, “he won’t prank your brother again or physically harm him in any way.”

Dean nodded. While Amy looked at the blond boy who was smiling wickedly, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. A blonde Gryffindor grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Hufflepuff table where Sam was sitting.

Dean and Amy walked off to their table John following who had not said a word because he was to asleep to do much more then give support. Amy sat down grabbing a biscuit, “Hurry up and eat John, we need to get to Herbology.” It was one of her favourite classes, she only wished it wasn’t so early in the morning for her class.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Amy and John were walking as fast as they could through the castle halls when they heard the screaming. John’s head snapped up from the book he was trying to cram information from for their next class.

Amy ran towards the sound hoping it wasn’t some sort of prank. She skidded to a stop in front of a ghost she had never seen before it didn’t look like most of them, more then PG that is. The girl’s hair was falling out, her skin peeling away from her face she looked like she had died in a fire. Her blonde hair framing her face large dark eyes burning with some deep hate.

The Doctor and another Gryffindor named Sarah stood in a corner where the ghost had cornered them. Amy pulled out her wand in response, seeing now that the Doctor had already done the same.

She tried to remember what Professor Singer had said to do if you met a rogue ghost outside of the Hogwarts walls. Salt, he had said to use salt or iron. But no one carried salt on them at least not normal people.

Amy glanced around frantically looking for something anything. Then her eyes fell on the torch stuck in the wall. She smiled reaching out as John tried using a spell to distract the ghost so the other two students could get away. Amy released the torch from the wall then launched it at the ghost, the iron passing through the creature causing it to dissipate.

The Doctor stared at the place that the ghost had disappeared from. He murmured something under his breath that Amy couldn’t make out, his face pale.

John shook Amy’s shoulder, “We need to go to the Head Mistress. Amy we need to tell the teachers.”

The Doctor nodded grabbing Sarah’s hand, “That’s not suppose to happen.”

John nodded, “Yes, that is most definitely not supposed to happen. That broke almost every rule in the book.”

They started walking still numb from shock, while Amy stared at the wall behind where the ghost had stood, a long crack stretched across the stone. She could have sworn a second ago that there had been a light coming from it.

“Amy! Come along, Pond!” the Doctor called.

Amy snapped out of it running off after her friends to go talk to the Head Mistress. Leaving the crack in the wall behind.


	5. Crowley!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers have a meeting, Dick Roman truly earns his name(again). Then Crowley comforts the moose, gets Gabriel back, and flirts with Bobby Singer.

Crowley listened to all the other teachers bickering about what had happened to the students earlier that day. Apparently two had been attacked by a rogue ghost, another student stumbling by with enough common sense to use iron. At least Bobby was smart enough to teach his students things that were useful, unlike some teachers that Crowley could name.

Crowley smiled remembering how the teacher had gotten that class to begin with; he had done some good work setting up a hunting squad in the US. Then the first thing he had done upon arriving to the castle was break the curse on the position, now going for his third year teaching at Hogwarts. Crowley was happy for that fact, because Singer was the only one worth listening to. Besides maybe Missy, but she was mental or Pamela but she usually stayed upstairs seeing into the future and all that crap.

The Head Mistress, Harvelle, sighed at the response she was getting from the teachers. Running a hand through her hair she repeated her question for the hundredth time, “What do you think we should do?”

Missy spoke up this time, “Well do we even know what it is yet?”

Ellen shook her head sadly, Crowley groaned of course they didn’t.

Mrs. Hudson, the librarian, spoke up this time “Well doesn’t procedure say to get the students out for safety?”

Crowley shook his head this time, “Only if we can prove there is immediate danger. Otherwise we will be getting rid of a whole year’s worth of education for almost no reason.”

“We should just pretend all is okay and if anyone else sees this fabled ghost we set up a defence. Because I personally believe they just needed an excuse not to go to class, where I know at least two of them had a quiz.” Dick said a sneer on his face.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Dick why don’t you go away now and let those of us who don’t actually plot on how to kill or eat our students discuss this.” He grinned at how Roman responded.

“You mutated disgrace,” Dick growled under his breath. Resulting in a glare from Ellen directed at the two of them.

Crowley just laughed, “I was wondering who told the kids Muggle-born’s were a disgrace. Well then Ellen I think we should send Singer off after the ghost, considering he is the expert in this castle.”

“Thanks Crowley for taking this seriously,” Ellen said with a sharp look at Dick. “But Bobby has already done his best there is no sign of anything outside of the ordinary.”

Crowley nodded, “We could bring in an outside party. Like what’s his name that famous hunter wizard guy who never went to school.”

Ellen glared at him, “You don’t know do you? Never mind that wouldn’t be a good idea.” She dismissed the idea rather fast.

Crowley just groaned again, “Well on the bright side I made muffins!”

He jumped up grabbing a basket, pulling away the towel he had draped over the muffins, before cooing in a singsong voice “I made them with Muggle babies so you should love them Dick.” Ellen giving him another world famous glare, the other teachers shuffling uncomfortably not putting such a thing past Crowley.

Roman glared at him before getting up and walking out. Ellen shook her head at Crowley, “Well I guess that this meeting is dismissed.”

“Wait, Dick!” Crowley called, “You’re forgetting your muffins!” He chuckled to himself as the other teacher just kept walking.  
}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Crowley left whistling as he walked down the hallways to go see Bobby Singer in his class room. His hands were in his pockets and he was in a generally good mood. Having been able to jab at Roman almost continuously during the teachers meeting, the only thing he had missed was Singer who hadn’t been there. But his mood changed quickly when he saw the moose sitting in the corner tears drifting down his cheeks.

Crowley stopped whistling almost immediately, walking up to the boy. “Hello Sam,” Crowley said in greeting doing his best to make his voice friendlier then usual. Because he had a soft spot for the moose, not one bit of it coming from him being Bobby’s boy considering he didn’t care for the squirrel very much at all.

Sam looked up wiping the tears off of his face, “Professor Crowley.” The boy almost squealed, obviously frightened.

Crowley kneeled down onto to the floor, “What’s the matter?”

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, “Well it’s rather stupid. But…Gabriel Novak cut my hair.” He said with a frown. Usually something like this answer would make Crowley laugh, but the moose obviously was distressed.

Crowley patted the moose’s shoulder, “Well tomorrow, wait and see I’ll give Novak his just desserts.” Crowley’s mind already devising a plan Ellen probably wouldn’t approve of. He smiled at the tiny boy in the corner, “Now why don’t you run off and have some fun until then.”

Sam nodded looking confused, Crowley was almost as confused as him. But for some unknown reason Crowley liked the kid, and would avenge his little moose and his hair. Plus Novak had it coming anyways, he had it coming from day number one when he turned Crowley and all the other students in the class into platypuses. To this day Crowley didn’t know how an untrained first year had managed it.

The moose stood up, “Thanks professor.” He said before taking off down the hallway.

Crowley got up walking the rest of the way to Bobby’s class room. He pushed open the door, “Bobby,” he called. Seeing the man seated at his desk nose deep in some book, no doubt trying to find something on the ghost.

Bobby looked up grunting in greeting to the other teacher. Crowley sat on the edge of his desk, getting a glare from the American. To which Crowley waved his hand, being an expert in non-verbal casting he always had his wand hidden up his sleeves, making a bottle and two cups appear full of an amber liquid. Bobby rolled his eyes as Crowley took a sip of the drink in his glass, “So Singer I have a deal to make with you.”

“What would that be?” Bobby asked trying his best to sound interested even in the slightest but he had already gone back to reading his book.

“Well I will give you my personal opinion on this ghost thing, and you only have to have dinner with me.” Crowley said, as if he was being the most generous being in the universe.

Bobby laughed, “Well if that’s all, I guess I’ll have to decline. Seeing as I’m eating dinner with my boys.”

Crowley smiled, “Every night until the school year is out?”

Bobby sent him a glare closing his book, “Well no but your opinion ain’t worth that much to me in the end.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Alright Singer but it is your loss,” he cooed “But because I’m nice I’ll tell you anyways. I think that someone would have to cast a spell or something worse in order to make a ghost in Hogwarts go Poltergeist on us.” Then with that Crowley put down his glass, getting up from the desk. “I’ll ask you about that other thing later. Just remind me, Singer.” Then he turned around putting his hands in his pockets, beginning to whistle as he walked away.

“Enjoy,” he called walking out of the room. Smirking to himself, he really did like the DADA teacher if only he liked him too or had any clue that Crowley liked him. Even though Crowley did his best to make it obvious.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Crowley walked right up to the blond boy before he could run off with his friends to their next class. Gabriel looked up at him flinching when he saw the smile on Crowley’s face, in the boy’s defence he made teachers flinch with that smile.

“Novak, just who I wanted to see.” He did his best to sound genuine, making the twelve year old gulp nervously.

“Professor Crowley,” Novak said trying to look calm probably hoping that Crowley hadn’t discovered his latest prank.

“I need a favour from you,” he signalled for the student to follow him, his friends lingering back but staying with them. As Crowley led him to a side room that was off his class room. Inside was a black puppy, he still was a puppy but he was really big already reaching up to Gabriel’s knees.

“Novak this is Growly. You are going to take care of him for me, for at least the next two months. Until I finish grading homework and Sam grows back his hair.” Crowley smiled as evilly as he could, “Here’s your list of weekly activities,” he said handing him a roll of parchment. “And he is to stay with you through all your classes. Understood Novak?” he shot the boy a look making the boy nod his head before considering the rules. He would be in for a surprise when he read the parchment.

“Good my puppy will be in good shape when I see him every day.” Then Crowley walked away to his desk. “Now off to your next class, and be warned he is a chewing machine.” Crowley smirked to himself as Gabriel and his friends walked out completely stunned with the puppy bounding after them.

“Growly no!” Came Gabriel’s voice from the hallway accompanied by a loud crash that sounded like breaking vials of ink. And Crowley leaned back in his chair a happy smirk on his face, “That’s for my moose.”


	6. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas fanboys, they try to hunt a ghost, and things don't turn out just like they planned.

Ruby was outside with her friends doing her best to not whack Cas. The boy was being utterly annoying today talking about some stupid book series he read called Supernatural. He going on about how the ghost the other students had seen was just as crazy as the ones in his story.

They were sitting by the lake, Cas fanboying over ghosts and wanting to hunt the ghost that was lose in the castle. Sam actually listening to his arguments seeming to consider his reasoning. While Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance. Not that she wouldn’t have fun hunting down a ghost but they were only eleven year olds.

“Guy’s come on we can’t actually go ghost hunting,” Ruby said trying to be the voice of reason, which was shocking considering who half her friends were.

Cas turned to her, “But Ruby the teachers haven’t done anything but read books yet. Plus we know just what to do, all we need is some salt and then we can do a bit of investigating.”

Ruby actually smiled, Cas was adorable when he got excited. Ruby sighed beaten by the puppy eyes, “Fine, but if we get caught considering that hallway is off limits it wasn’t my idea and I was trying to stop you guys.”

Cas smiled widely, that smile could literally force anyone to jump on board with this crazy plot of his. Even Sherlock was willing to go, even though he viewed the whole thing as ridiculous but he could never pass up the idea of a mystery.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 

 

Ruby and Sam were the ones on salt duty, meaning they had to sneak into the kitchens and get the elves to give them a LOT of rock salt. Apparently according to Cas it had to be rock salt. He said that Dean and his brother always used salt in the books and that the writer was some sort of god and knew the ‘real’ rules. To which Ruby just rolled her eyes.

Sam smiled as the elf handed him two bags of rock salt, “Thanks.” He said turning and handing them to Ruby so he could receive two more. Ruby groaned taking the bags, just thanking the angels that she wasn’t on iron duty with Rory and Sherlock. Because she had heard something about an iron hula hoop and sawed off shot guns.

Ruby had no clue where they would get the shotguns until Sam mentioned that professor Singer kept some in his office for demonstrations. Apparently they were very handy when it came to supernatural and magical creatures, especially if one didn’t have a wand ready.

Ruby didn’t want to admit it but she was getting rather excited as she and Sam lugged the salt to the library. Since Cas pretty much lived there with Sam they had some how acquired a key from the librarian, Mrs. Hudson. Considering what they were going to use it for though the librarian should really be more careful with who she trusts. 

Sam shouldered the door open to the library. Cas was sitting on the floor with a giant book open in his lap a long hollow iron rod sitting in front of him.

“Is that a curtain rod?” Ruby asked throwing the bags of salt down at his feet.

Cas nodded looking down at his spell book, “Hey Sam help me please.”

Sam sat down on the floor examining the spell book, “Well we can give this a try, but what exactly do you want to use it for?”

Cas grinned proud of himself, “We’re going to bend the rods into circles and fill them with salt.”

Ruby shook her head snatching the book away from them, “Why not just find already bent metal?”

Sherlock shook his head, “Not as easy as one might think.” Rory nodded along with Sherlock.

Ruby just rolled her eyes pulling out her wand and pointing it at the rod of iron, “Flec-te!” she said smiling as the metal bent into a circle. An inch separating the ends.

Sherlock whistled, “Great job Ruby!” he exclaimed. Sam’s and Cas’s eyes were wide.

“So are we filling it with salt or not?” She asked nudging the salt bags closer to the two boys on the floor.

Sam pulled open one of the bags, slowly pouring the salt into the loop of metal. Cas got up off the floor to grab his list he had written out.

“So here comes the difficult part. We need Petrol, matches or a lighter, anything made of iron and the salt rock guns.” He furrowed his brows, “Then we need to determine what kind of ghost we’re dealing with, because that could change everything.”

“Type of ghost?” Rory asked, “You mean we have different options?”

Cas nodded, “It will most likely be a Vengeful Spirit their the most common according to Dean.”

“Sam’s brother?” Ruby asked holding up on of the guns they had retrieved from Professor Singer’s room.

“No,” Cas laughed as if that was the most bizarre thing ever, “He’s one of the character’s from the book! He is the one that tries his best to hide any emotion, idealized his dad, and died to save his younger brother. Actually went to hell so his brother could live and they could spend another year together.” Cas’s eyes seemed to go off into the distance.

“I thought it was unfair he had to die. But Carver Edlund says he is making another book, meaning he might come back!” Cas seemed to have gotten carried away.

“Yeah, yeah but you were telling us about ghosts.” Ruby reminded him placing the gun back down.

“Oh yes! Well Vengeful Spirits result from a great wrong being done to them usually revolving around their deaths. Mainly they try to avenge this wrong but they aren’t aware enough usually to prevent hurting people who had nothing to do with their deaths. Then there is Poltergeists but their a whole thing all to themselves, but then again sometimes a human soul can become one. And of course there’s Specters but they can only posses people so it definitely isn’t one of those. But it could be a Buruburu which is a ghost born of fear it strikes fear into its victims, mainly targeting those who terrorize others. But it could also be a Violent Spirit which is mainly what it says in the name. Or a Death Echo, which is a trapped ghost. Having to re-inact its death continuously born from a terrifying death some don’t even know their dead. Or,” Ruby cut Cas off with a clearing of her throat.

“So why not you just tell us what it is when you find out?” she suggested.

“Wait Cas you remember all that stuff from reading a book series?” Sam asked finishing putting the salt in the hoop. Using his wand to meld the ends together sealing it off.

Cas nodded frantically, “My dad says that I’m the only reason that Edlund is writing another book. But that’s just my dad being my dad.”

Sam chuckled, “Well you sure are enthusiastic.”

Ruby just tried to ignore the boys, grabbing a handful of the bullets. “So these already have salt in them?”

Sam nodded, “As long as they grabbed the salt rounds.”

Ruby smiled grabbing the rounds and plugging them into the gun, Rory trying not to look alarmed at how easily she handled the gun. Seeming to know them like the back of her hand, she silently thanked her dad for teaching her how to shoot and all the skills that came with that. Knowing how easily someone could get it wrong, especially Cas who would think to do it like it was described in his books.

After loading each she tossed it into the duffel bag that Sam had snatched from Dean. When she finished two she waved Rory over and taught him. While Sherlock packed the matches and petrol that they had some how gotten, frankly Ruby didn’t want to know how. So pretty soon they were all set, they all had their own bag of salt for emergencies. They had the duffel full of the necessities, and Sam and Cas had managed to make three hoops of iron with salt. Plus Cas had something called an EMF detector which was just like the one ‘Dean’ used. Everyone carried some hunk of iron that they had managed to find, and they were walking off to the place the ghost had been seen. Ruby just hoped they wouldn’t be caught by a teacher or some snot nosed brat of a student.

Imagine the punishment for being found with shotguns in school. Ruby’s parents would kill her. Alistair and Lilith were no joke when it came to the rules, meaning she never told them much about her life and did exactly what they wanted instead of facing their wrath.

So they went to the hallway, pulled out their hoops and sat down inside of them. Sam and Ruby sitting in one hoop, Rory and Cas in one, and Sherlock getting his own. Everyone was armed with their own shotguns. Waiting for the ghost to appear.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

 

 

Ruby almost drifted off to sleep against Sam’s back, only to be startled awake by a Gryffindor stumbling in. His green eyes went wide when he saw the group of students sitting in their hoops.

Ruby grinned up at him, “Howdy Doctor.”

“The crack,” he murmured pointing to a wide crack in the wall.

Sherlock got out of his hoop to talk to the other boy. “What do you mean?”

“It’s the same crack. It started the fire. The one that killed my family, the one that killed ‘her’.” The Doctor explained. 

“The ghost?” Sam asked, “The one that attacked you?”

The Doctor nodded, “Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler, she was my best friend.”


	7. Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs help. They see a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been brought to my attention that my title use to say Gosts not Ghosts. Sorry.

Meg sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Jo to show up. That’s when the other Gryffindor sat down on the couch she was sprawled out across. She grunted in annoyance, “That seat is for my friend.” She tried her best to sound disgusted, which usually sent people running. Considering she had an aptitude for Slytherin but her mother had wanted her to be Gryffindor. Saying all the best came from Gryffindor including her.

Lazily she cracked her eyes open to see the blond boy he was looking at her intently as if wanting to ask her a question. She tried her hardest to remember his name, yep it was John. Not a hard name to remember.

She sat up, “So Jack what do you want?”

“John,” he said playing with his hands. “I was um…wondering if you had seen my friend. His name is the Doctor he was running around saying something about a crack.”

Meg smirked, now this sounded entertaining. “Well no but I can help you find him. We just need to wait for my friend then we’ll pop off to find him.”

“But,” he began before gulping, “but we aren’t suppose to leave and someone will notice.”

Meg winked at him, “Trust me Jack I have my ways.”

That’s when Jo came in dropping rolls of parchment around every where. She sighed exasperated, her clothes stained with ink.

Meg laughed, “Was that Growly again?”

Jo glared, “That dog is a menace.”

Meg was amused, the puppy seemed to love Jo always bounding at her when he saw her knocking her over and breaking her ink vials. Which didn’t help considering Jo was allergic to dogs so had grown up disliking them. Gabriel couldn’t even make him stop, and he was busy right now brushing him and feeding him per Crowley’s orders.

“So Jo my friend Jack here needs us to smuggle him out and help him find his friend,” Meg said pointing to John.

Jo raised an eyebrow, “So what am I suppose to do about that?”

Meg smiled, “You need to see your mother don’t you? Didn’t she tell you to go see her and bring us along when you finished helping Gabe with that hell hound?”

Jo sighed heavily, “Now that you mention it I think she did.”

John looked in between them confused. So Meg decided to clarify, “Her mom is Ellen Harvelle.” John’s eyes widened and he nodded his head in understanding.

Meg jumped up, “So come along Jack, Jo. We’ve got a crazed Doctor to find, maybe a crack in a wall.”

Jo’s eyes widened, “You mean like the ghost attack?”

John nodded, “Yeah me and the Doctor were there and he saw a crack or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Meg looked at Jo asking her silently if she was in. Jo smiled, “Well I guess that means we need to hurry.”

Meg chuckled, “I knew I couldn’t be the only one that had a Slytherin side.”

John looked nervous again, “So are we going?”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{   
Meg and Jo followed as John led them through the long halls of the castle. Meg already had her wand out and ready because if she had learned anything from her life it was be prepared for anything. If you were your mom didn’t die, if you were you weren’t stuck with some stupid British (or was it Scottish?) jerk that you had never met before for a father.

When they were almost there they heard voices talking. “That’s the Doctor.” John said his eyes wide.

Meg just shrugged pushing forwards walking into the hallway with the other kids. She recognised obviously the cute nerd she was always picking on, and the big shots brother.

“Howdy Clarence,” she called down the hall, almost smirking when he dropped the shot gun he was holding.

“Meg!” Castiel called out in shock standing up in his metal hula hoop.

She grinned, “Well what do you know. Clarence, Doctor whom, and wee Winchester are hunting ghosts and they forgot to invite me.”

Jo elbowed her trying to get her to shut up, but Meg just laughed harder. The Doctor and Castiel looked at her funny while Sam just took offense.

“My name is Sam.” “My name is Castiel.” “Just the Doctor.” They all said in unison, making Jo laugh along with her.

John ran up to the Doctor ignoring the girls laughing in the entrance. “Doctor you had us worried. I had to get Meg Masters to help me find you, and you know I find her terrifying.”

Meg laughed even harder this time, “Yes, because I can do so much to you without my dad killing me.”

But she trailed off when she saw the look in the Doctor’s eyes; it was a look she knew all too well. It was the look of all lost hope, of fear. It was the look someone got in their eyes after they went through something that no one could imagine. Like for example werewolves tearing you mom to pieces in front of your eyes, all she could to do while this happened was scream for you to run.

Before Meg knew what she was doing she was standing next to the Doctor. “What happened to you?” She asked her voice more gentle then it had been in the last year.

The Doctor looked up at her, “The ghost...” He trailed off, Meg rested her hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” She whispered so no one else could hear.

Sam spoke up this time, “The ghost she was his friend. She died in a fire that killed his whole family. And now she’s here.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed, “That means she has to be a Death Echo. Doctor, did she... did she repeat any actions that happened before her death?”

The Doctor looked at them, “She did everything exactly the same, as that night.”

Meg sent them a glare, “Ask him later he is obviously scared.”

Jo came up grabbing the Doctor’s hand, “We’ll get him back to the common room. You guys do whatever.” She said pulling both Meg and the Doctor along. John began to take off after them, but they all stopped when the scream pierced through the air.

Meg turned abruptly to see the crack shinning with a bright white golden light. Then before their eyes a body materialized. At first Meg would have assumed that it was unconscious until she saw the pale face and sunken eyes.

Meg stood frozen, who had screamed before the body was a mystery but after the body showed up well they all knew. But no one would ever say the names, most likely because they were amongst them.

Meg’s heart beat faster as she recognised the face of the dead person before them.

Meg Masters lay dead on the floor, in between the crack and the students.

Meg’s mouth dropped open, along with everyone else’s. “You don’t have a twin do you?” Asked Sam trying to be reasonable.

Meg just shook her head. Ruby elbowed him, “Do you think if her sister was dead in front of her she wouldn’t be screaming?”

Sam shrugged looking beaten.

Sherlock cocked his head, “But that doesn’t make since.”

John nodded, “But when did anything in Hogwarts make since?”

Sherlock looked at him, “It always does it follows the strict rules of magic and its principles.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Came the voice of a teacher, in the entrance of the hallway.

Meg turned, never so happy to see a face in her life. She was in a complete panic. Fear had gripped her and torn at her almost like that night her mom had died. So she didn’t even think, just did what every frightened eleven year old would do.

“Dad!” She squealed, running into his arms.

“I thought you were going to call me professor and hate me.” He said letting her hug him. Meg let a tear fall down her cheek, tucking her face into his suite wiping her tear off onto his tie. All the other student’s mouths were dropped in pure shock, not having seen this coming.

“Meg, dear what’s wrong?” Crowley asked tilting her head up to lock eyes with her.

Meg shakily pointed to the dead body, “It came through the crack.” Her voice low.

Crowley took in the scene before him, before scooping the eleven year old into his arms. “Come with me.” Then he walked down the hallway all of them tailing him, “Oh and moose bring the guns.”

Sam gulped, picking up their duffel and throwing everything in.

Meg just curled up in Crowley’s arms, she had tried to hate him but in a moment like that, she had tried to be strong and was going to succeed, but then he showed up reminding her she was still only eleven, still only a child, even with the things she had seen.

Meg never thought Crowley could be so fatherly, as he held her tight in his arms she felt safe. With her dad even though she hadn’t known him longer than a year. Crowley kissed her on the head, “It’ll be fine dear.” He said, walking them all to the Head Mistresses office, not willing to put his daughter down.


	8. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor asks for help, Gabriel and Growly trash Crowley's office, and Sherlock breaks into the dungeons to steal a necklace.

Lestrade sat in the library where Sherlock, John, and Rory had all decided to meet when the teachers were done talking with those who had been in the whole ordeal last night. He watched as Sherlock speedily went through shelf after shelf trying to find something to use as help with the dead body in the hallway. Which he had been majorly disappointed they wouldn’t let him inspect. Even though he knew everything, according to himself, about detective work. Apparently he was going to be a consulting detective when he got out of school, and would make the position popular or something like that.

Lestrade got up walking over to John, “So this whole body thing, are you sure it looked exactly like Meg?”

John nodded his head, “Exactly down to every detail. It makes almost no sense, whatsoever.”

Lestrade nodded looking through the stack of books Sherlock had been pulling out in a frenzy. Deciding to pull out one on Doppelgangers. He flipped it open to read from it. While John started one on transformation spells.

“Well if it is a doppelganger then they won’t cast a shadow. And that they can be seen as an omen of death.” Lestrade said this with a wince.

“Well that’s not good,” John said. “But get this if it was polyjuice potion then it should fade by the end of the day.”

Sherlock shook his head, “No I’m not worried about a potion, John. That’s not how it works, no one uses polyjuice potion for something like that. But that Doppelganger stuff sounds plausible. Now all we need to do is read some more, then break in to see the body.”

Rory’s eyes widened, “Wait break into Harvelle’s office and inspect the body?”

Sherlock nodded, “I’m assuming I am the only one who knows how to pick locks and or break the spells.”

John shook his head, “Actually I do know how to pick a lock.”

Making Lestrade nod his head, “Yeah he kind of does.”

That’s when the Doctor barged into the library, his bowtie askew. “Sherlock I’ve been looking for you!” He seemed excited like a puppy who just got given beacon.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?”

“Because of the crack, I need your help with the crack.” The Doctor said.

Sherlock shook his head, “I’m busy with a body right now.”

John cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sherlock.” He said giving the other boy a pointed look.

Sherlock sighed turning to face the Doctor, “I can’t help you but I think I know who could. Meg she seemed to know more then she let on. So talk to her, she can help she seemed to empathize with you anyways.”

The Doctor looked like a kicked puppy, “But you guys can’t even get to the body.” He whined, sticking his lip out in a pout.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, “Of course we can get to the body. It’s not like they have very many options of where to put it. So we know exactly where it is. And I know just how to get in.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “I thought it was in Harvelle’s office?”

Lestrade shook his head, “That doesn’t make sense though. Who wants a dead body in their office? I also heard them talking about the Dungeon Cupboard and locking it up after putting some cold spell on it, even though it is probably already cold enough down there to preserve the body.”

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement, “Good job Greg.”

The Doctor just shook his head, before leaving silently looking sad that no one wanted to run off after his crack problem.

Lestrade smiled, “So I also know just how to get in, meaning I know where Crowley put the key.”

John cocked his head, “Where?”

“In his desk obviously. But I also know how we could get it we just need to borrow Cas’s brother, Gabriel.” Greg said standing up.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Gabriel’s eyes widened upon their explanation, “You mean you want my help to prank Crowley. As if I can’t do it myself.”

Greg’s mind raced they couldn’t even appear to think that or he wouldn’t help them. “No we just need your help. We can’t do it without you.” He said making Sherlock send him a glare.

Gabriel smirked, “Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Rory looked like he was about to face palm. This kid really was some sort of crazy.

Gabe’s eyebrows knit together, “So you need me to come up with an elaborate prank so you can get to his desk? I think I know exactly what to do.” Greg got scared when he saw the glint in the boys golden eyes.

Gabriel smirked brightly, “So who wants to traumatize a teacher?”

Greg tried not to flinch at the look on the boys face. But they made their way to Crowley’s office the hound Crowley had given Gabe bounding after them. Almost as much a menace to the school as the Novak boy.

Always being pulled into his pranks trained to howl at the most inconvenient times, also to chew and slobber on everyone and everything that wasn’t Gabe or his friends except for their homework.

When they made it to his office it was unlocked, and Crowley was nowhere to be seen. Greg sighed in relief they wouldn’t have to see the teacher.

Sherlock pulled out his lock picking set as Gabe sent the dog running around the room tearing things to shreds with just a whispered word to his ear. Finally the drawer opened with a click, right as the hound jumped up onto the desk knocking over vials of ink and all sorts of other things going whacko.

Greg reached into the drawer to pull out the key with a smile, Sherlock shutting it and locking it. While Gabe whistled for the dog to come run back to him so he could clip a leash onto him.

“So have fun with your secret mission,” Gabe said with a smirk, “While I go apologize to him about the dog getting away from me.” Gabriel walked out whistling some happy tune. Lestrade remembered not to get on his bad side, ever. That boy was scary.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

They walked down the stairs making their way to the Dungeon Cupboard. Hoping they wouldn’t be seen by anyone. It got colder and colder as they descended lower and lower.

When they finally made it to the door, Greg slipped the key into the lock. Glad they had gotten to it before they had put spells on the room. He pushed the door open, ushering Sherlock, John, and Rory inside.

Sherlock went immediately to the body. His first test was to lift the arm to check for a shadow, he sighed when there was one.

Greg more taken with the fact that it did look just like Meg. He felt sorry for the girl who had to see her own dead body, laid out before her.

Sherlock inspected the body some more, “Well she seems to have died from drowning.” He said plainly, Greg deciding he would be good at this detective stuff. Since him, John, and Rory were keeping their distance from the body.

Sherlock held up a plastic bag inserting a necklace into it, “Well that’s about it.” He said.

“That’s all?” Lestrade asked. He had somehow thought there would have been more to it than just a quick glance.

But Sherlock just nodded, so with that they left the dungeons. To return the key to Crowley’s office before he noticed it was missing.


	9. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hires a ghost hunter. Bobby is upset. And Sam makes new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. If anyone actually reads this. But school is the worst.

Sam was sitting down by the lake again, thinking about what had happened. When Cas came down followed by a couple of other students. Jo Harvelle, Ruby, and Gabriel Novak plus Growly. Cas smiled upon seeing him, “Sam we need your help.”

Sam looked up with a smile, “Let me guess ghosts.” He did his best to send a glare at Gabriel still not having forgiven him for cutting his hair.

Cas nodded enthusiastically, “Obviously ghosts, what other problems do we have right now?”

Sam sighed, “Besides Meg’s doppelganger, nothing I guess. Maybe the crack in the wall.” He shrugged his shoulders, “So what’s the plan?”

Cas looked at Ruby his only other close friend there, “Well since we know she’s a Death Echo we can help her move on. We need to make her aware she is dead then make her come to terms with it.”

Sam nodded, “That sounds simple enough. At least we don’t have a legion of those things running around.”

“Don’t jinx us Sammy bear.” Gabriel said, offering Jo a lollipop who gladly accepted.

“My name is Sam,” he growled at Gabriel deciding he didn’t have to like him just because he was Cas’s brother.

“Got it Samantha,” he said rolling his eyes before popping a skittle into his mouth. Sam not wanting to know where his endless supply of candy came from it was probably stolen or cost his dad millions a year.

“So I guess step one is more salt?” Sam asked just when the car pulled onto the castle grounds. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere, quite literally.

Sam stood frozen when he saw the black vehicle, with its silver lining. A 1967 Chevy Impala, a very rare car this one in particular had a Kansas license plate. Sam gulped his throat immediately dry. He hadn’t seen that car in three years. Not since his dad dropped him off at Bobby’s with a scowl on his face. Telling the other man that his sons were the monsters he hunted and he couldn’t stand them. Yet he couldn’t kill them, to which Bobby took them and ran away to Britain with them in tow, so they could go to magic school away from John.

But now he watched as a man with dark hair and a scratchy beard climbed out of the car a brown leather coat on, a belt with a gun in its holster, and two machete’s thrown over his shoulder. Sam’s eyes were wide in horror, hoping against hope that his dad hadn’t seen him yet.

Sam hid behind Gabriel as fast as he could as John looked around at the kids in the yard who were gathering around to gawk at him. Sam sighed in relief as his eyes drifted right over Gabriel without a pause.

A group of teachers walked out of the castle to meet him, Crowley at the lead. Ellen Harvelle looking like she was going to stab both him and John Winchester with a really sharp object. Crowley smiled almost devilishly, “Hello John Winchester, I’m glad you arrived safely.”

Bobby stormed out of the castle a hard glare on his face aimed right at the Charms teacher, before it drifted off to land on John Winchester. The man who had wished he was stronger so he could kill his own children. Yes he loved them, which was the only reason Sam and Dean were alive but he had still wished he could end them. Some people shared his views on witches and wizards people who had lost things to their dark magic as well. But John had never been the same since Mary had been killed, she had never told him that she was a witch so all he had known was she was killed by a wizard. So he hated them. Even his own children.

“What do you think you are doing here?” Bobby asked eyeing his weapons.

“I was called in to get rid of a ghost, Bobby.” John said a smirk on his face. “But if you want I can always get rid of wizard scum.”

Crowley’s face contorted, “Are you threatening the whole school? You can’t be serious?” Apparently he hadn’t known John could be considered crazy.

“Wait…this is a school for wizards?” John asked bewildered.

Crowley nodded slowly like he was talking to a child, “Yes where we teach them to control their magic so no one gets hurt.”

John just laughed at that, “Or so they can hurt people.”

Crowley looked around the clearing really fast, spotting Sam. “Come here moose, Gabriel.” He called out to them. Sam shivered not wanting to get any closer. Cas seemed to read his thoughts, grabbing his hand and leading him over to Crowley. Gabriel following with his hell hound in tow.

Crowley smiled at John, “So you’re scared of these children? Well let me tell you the scariest one is this one,” he said grabbing Gabe’s arm pulling him close, “but he will only so much as chop off your hair or turn you into a platypus for an hour.”

Then he smiled at Sam, who had Castiel firmly attached to his arm at the moment. “Then there is this moose here who is the most harmless creature in the universe. And gets straight Outstanding’s. Then there is little Castiel here, who is also a good student. But look at him and tell me he is scary. He looks like a kicked puppy with really really blue eyes.”

John was staring intently at Sam now, causing his heart to skip a beat.

John looked up at Bobby, “So this is where you decided to hide him. Is Dean here too?”

Sammy shook his head, not wanting John to know his brother was here too. Not wanting John to know anything more then he already knew.

But that is when Dean appeared a scowl on his face, stepping right in front of Sam. Protecting him just like always. Sam gulped, holding tighter to Cas as he watched Dean glare their father down.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked steel in his voice, sounding deadlier then any twelve year old should be able to.

John laughed at Dean, causing him to clench his fists.

“You’re just a boy Dean, when you grow up then pick a fight with me.” John had a sad glint to his eyes.

Bobby grabbed Dean’s shoulder, “Go inside and take your brother.”

Dean shook his head, glaring at John some more.

Crowley seemed to have figured everything out at this point and shook his head silently, “You need to calm down everyone, he’s just staying for until the ghost is gone.”

John looked at Sam, looking right over Dean’s shoulder. The man’s gaze seemed to stop Sam’s heart.

“Come on Sam, do you really not want to go home?” There was something almost cruel about asking that. Considering they never had a real home till they lived with Bobby.

“Bite me!” Gabriel growled much to everyone’s surprise.

John raised his eyebrows, “And who might you be?”

This question putting a smug smile on Gabe’s face, “Well I’m Gabriel Novak. Brother of Michael Novak, and Lucifer Novak. Son of Chuck Novak. Cousin of Anna Novak, Uriel Novak, and Zachariah Novak. Nephew of Naomi Novak. And nephew of Abaddon Novak. Now how many of them are in Azkaban? More than you can count on one hand. Who were you again?”

Sam stared at the back of his head in bewilderment, as the trickster popped a skittle into his mouth. Cas had tensed as Gabe listed off all the names.

John’s face had terror written on it, not the type of terror that a twelve year old should be able to put on someone’s face.

Crowley grinned at John, “So tour?” He asked in a sing song voice. John nodded reluctantly then followed the teacher into the castle.

Bobby turned to Dean, “Take your brother and go. Next time I tell you to do something do it boy.” Then he stormed off after John and Crowley.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Dean took Sam to the library, his small group of friends and Sam’s slowly joined them. Gabriel had followed along with Jo who later went and retrieved their friends.

So now they all sat in the library talking and trying to forget about John Winchester. Sam becoming friends slowly with everyone in the room, including Gabriel (yes, Gabriel Novak) not exactly a friend but at least he didn’t want to tear his hair out.

Sam sat across from Meg, “But Crowley’s your dad?” He asked still bewildered.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Meg said, a warning in her tone but she still had a smile on. Sam nodded, completely understanding dad issues.

So they laughed all day even Mycroft smiling by the time they all left.

Clara grinned at Sam, “So see you tomorrow Sammy.” She said before taking off after the Doctor and Dean. The three of them planned on sneaking into Crowley’s office and stealing the homework he had collected for their classes.

“Bye!” Sam called down the hall. Before turning to Cas and his little group of ghost hunters, the only ones left.

“So salt?” Sam asked, as they made their ways to the kitchens.


	10. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is mad at Crowley. And finds a clue to the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not apologizing earlier but I forgot to. But sorry about John coming off so bad. I had to rewrite the chapter like twice because he really isn't so bad, but he isn't the best father ever. So I ended with that because every time he came out worse and I didn't want him to get any worse then he was.

Bobby did his best to glare holes into Crowley as the other teacher walked into his office. Crowley raised his arms in defeat.

“Look I’m sorry Robert. I didn’t know.” Was all he said in his defense.

Bobby just ignored him, taking a sip of his fire whisky. Crowley sat down in the chair opposite him, waving his hands to make a glass appear in his hand.

“Look Bobby I am sorry. But I really do need his help.” Crowley said a pained look on his face.

“Yeah what changed? You weren’t so ready to get this over until last night. So what changed Crowley?” He asked downing his whole glass of whisky.

Crowley swished the amber liquid around in his glass, “Meg Masters. The little American girl, who saw her dead body and broke down. She is the daughter Of Bella Talbot Masters.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow, not getting the hint.

Crowley sighed, he was rather thick headed for such a smart man. “Well when I was in America eleven years ago me and Bella had a fling. Then I moved back to Britain to find out a year ago that she died leaving behind a ten year old girl. My daughter. Meg Masters.” Then he downed the whisky in his glass. Bobby reached across to pour more into it, a soft spot for the man already developing.

“So your daughter saw her dead body, and you got upset.” Bobby said.

Crowley groaned, “I’m not that great of a dad. But still she is my daughter and nothing makes her cry without tasting my wrath.” His knuckles were white from clutching his glass tightly.

“So what’s the story behind John?” He asked sipping at his drink, the anger already fading from his voice.

Bobby sighed, “Well I’m not one for heart to hearts but I guess it’s only fair.”

He took another sip of his whisky, “Well you know that I ran a hunting network in America. Well one of my best was John Winchester. A muggle who had lost his wife to a dark wizard back in the states. He had two boys that I practically raised for him. While he moved all around the country, taking them with him. Sometimes leaving them all alone in a motel for weeks. But eventually he learned that they were wizards the thing he hated most in the world. So he hated them.

“He brought them to my place. Complaining about how he was too weak to kill them. How it was his fault something like them existed. So I packed the boys up and we ran away. That was three years ago. Sam and Dean just seemed to be getting over it fully. Then he just appeared, again.”

Bobby looked at Crowley, waiting, he didn’t even know what for.

Crowley smiled sadly, “So you’re the father they never had. The one to protect them, and I ruined that. While being the worst father imaginable.” He chuckled softly finishing his glass of whisky.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Bobby glanced up when Ellen walked into the room. Her eyes were full of worry, it didn’t seem to help that she walked in to find Crowley practically unconscious from drinking fire whisky on Bobby’s desk. He moaned something that sounded like ‘unicorn’.

“Bobby,” she seemed to look him over happy to find him sober, “We have a problem. Two more ghosts were sighted, and another body was found.”

“Who was it?” He asked standing up.

“It was Castiel Novak. The poor boy had a mental break down, if it wasn’t for Sam I think he might have went crazy.” She seemed older since this whole thing had started her face more weary, with dark circles under her eyes.

“Let me take a look.” He said before following her down to the dungeons.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ } { }{ }{ }{ }{

Bobby cocked his head, the boy’s body seemed to have been drowned just like Meg’s had. A twinkle caught his eyes, around the boys neck was a silver necklace. Bobby leaned down taking it off of his neck. There was a silver pendant with a symbol that looked like an hour glass on it.

“This,” he said holding it up to Ellen, “Was on Meg’s body too.” Bobby had made the mistake of dismissing it for common jewelry.

Ellen nodded, remembering seeing the pendant before. She walked over to Meg’s body to retrieve it, only to look up in shock.

“Bobby it’s gone.” She said surprised.

Bobby turned to her, “How we have this room locked up and no one but us comes in?”

Ellen shrugged her shoulders.

Bobby sighed, “I guess you try and find who has it now. While I try and find out what the symbol is.”

And with that Bobby ran off to his books for research. Hopefully Crowley was conscience enough to go to his room and leave Bobby to his thinking.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Bobby arrived to find Crowley fast asleep in the chair, the top half of his body draped over the desk.

“Idgit,” Bobby murmured retrieving a blanket to drape over his unconscious form.

Then pulled a book on symbols and sigils out, and began reading. The room completely silent besides Crowley’s soft snores.


	11. Clara Oswin Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying Lessons. Captain Jack. John Winchester, and Hallways.

Clara listened as the Doctor ranted about the crack in the wall, how it had started the fire in his house, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. He was going on and on as he ran his finger across the line in the wall. They had found another one in the Slytherin common room. It looked exactly like the one in the hall way they had seen Rose in.

Amy picked up a glass and listened to the wall, trying to see if she could hear what was on the other side. Meg snickered at them, so Clara elbowed her into silence.

“So this crack keeps re-appearing almost like it’s hunting you?” Clara asked.

“Yes! See you’re the clever one!” The Doctor said excitement evident in his face.

“Oi!” Amy squealed, Meg nodding along with her. But Clara just smiled he was adorable resembling a hyper active three year old in more than one way.

“We need to get to flying lessons,” Amy said glancing at the clock on the wall.

Meg grunted, “But. It’s. So. Boring.”

Clara laughed, “Boring but mandatory. Plus Captain Jack is funny.”

“When he’s not flirting with my dad.” Meg said with a glance at Clara.

Clara raised her eyebrow, “I’m not even going to ask.” Then she jumped up to give the Doctor a good bye hug. “See you in a bit.” She said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before running off, Amy and Meg following after her.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Captain Jack was drilling them on their broom abilities, again. It made Clara roll her eyes when he directed them through each step, every single time. Then she tried not to snicker when picturing him flirting with Professor Crowley.

“Hands over your brooms, and command it with the word ‘up’.” He called his grey coat swirling around him. He walked around hands behind his back resembling a drill sergeant. But he had a smirk almost permanently attached to his face.

Clara grinned wildly when her broom responded on the first try, just like always. Unlike some people, who still had difficulty. Including Meg who was right now in a full blown argument with the beaten up looking broom.

Amy who had her broom in her hand turned to Clara, “So the crack in the wall, do you think it could be responsible for the ghost and the body?”

Clara nodded, “Except for there is more than one ghost and body.” She whispered as not to be over heard by the teacher or any other students.

Meg scowled at them, whether for them already standing ready with their brooms or because they were whispering, Clara didn’t know. She shrugged apologetically at the brunette, before mounting her broom as Jack called out the order.

Clara turned to look at Amy again, “After class we should get the Doctor run him through our thoughts while we make sure that the crack in the hall way is exactly the same.”

Amy nodded, letting her broom float up off of the ground.

While Meg shrieked in delight because her broom flew into her hand.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The Doctor pulled a pencil out of his pocket pressing the tip onto the paper that Clara was holding up. He began shading it in catching the image of the crack perfectly.

Clara grinned, “Well this is entertaining.”

Meg rolled her eyes, “Yep probably the most thrilling it’s been all week. Besides when you know I saw my dead body.”

Amy elbowed her raising one of her ginger eyebrows, “Behave we don’t need you two acting up at the same time.”

The Doctor grinned like a maniac, “Good job Pond.”

“The name’s Amy.” She said with a smirk.

Clara rolled her eyes, “What were you just saying? About not needing both of us to act up?”

“There!” The Doctor exclaimed. Taking the parchment from Clara and rolling it up, before putting it in his pocket.

Clara smiled, “So do we need anything else?”

The Doctor ran his finger along the crack again. “I don’t think so.”

Meg walked over, knocking on the wall. Making the Doctor jump, “What was that?”

The brunette shrugged, “Guess I felt like it.”

“What are you kids doing?” Came an annoyed American voice from behind them.

Clara snapped her head to the side to see John Winchester standing there with his arms crossed. She cleared her throat, “Well Mr. Winchester we were just talking.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Well this hallway is off limits.”

“Ohh. Ohh! That’s this hallway!” She said surprise and realization dawning on her face. “Guys we need to go,” she said her face gone pale, “this is where the body was found.” She looked like she was about to puke pulling on Meg’s arm and leading them out.

As soon as they turned the corner she let go of Meg with a smile, “Well that was close.”

The Doctor stared at her for a second, “Remind me to never ever get caught without you.”

Clara smiled, “Slytherin.” Then they all headed to the library to examine their parchment and to look at Amy’s research on alternate universes.

Upon walking into the library they found everyone else in it. By everyone Clara meant that everyone who had been there last night when John Winchester had arrived was in there. Mycroft smiled with a wave when they walked in. 

“Clara,” he said waving them over, “we couldn’t find you guys but we are having a meeting about the crack, bodies, and ghosts.”

Dean nodded, “Yes we need to work together, especially now with John preventing us from doing most of our research.”

Meg nodded, “Yep listen to the idiot he’s actually making sense.”

Clara elbowed her, “Stop.”

Dean shot her a glare, “So is everyone in?”

“Don’t see why not.” Sam said, everyone nodding along with him.

“So everyone spit up what you got.” Clara said.

It didn’t take long for Cas’s group to inform everyone that the ghosts were Death Echo’s, Sherlock’s group to show the necklace they had retrieved from the body, and Clara’s group to tell of their matching cracks and Amy’s research.

So everyone was in agreement that they were probably dealing with a crack that lead to an alternate universe tossing in their alternate selves’ dead bodies, and ghosts from their pasts. Mycroft smiled at them all, “So tomorrow we need to organize a plan. But for now let’s go eat.”

That night all fifteen of them sat at the Hufflepuff table and ate dinner together. All having fun till Dean and Gabe got in a fight over the last slice of apple pie. Resulting in Meg just snatching it away. Clara laughed at them when they realized that it was gone. Both of them sending a glare to Meg as she scooped the last bite of it into her mouth.


	12. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas finally rolls around, John Winchester laughs to much, and a ghost disappears.

The Doctor hugged Amy, then Clara good bye before waving to Greg who was already on the train.

Clara smiled up at him, “Behave while I’m gone, rely that message to Gabriel and Dean as well.”

The Doctor nodded, “You just have a fun Christmas break.” She grinned grabbing her bag and getting aboard the train. He waved again before heading back to the castle. To join everyone else who was staying in the library.

Now their group consisted of the Doctor, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Meg, Jo, Sherlock, and Mycroft. The Novaks staying because their dad had work and couldn’t be home. Canceling at the last second disappointing Castiel. They had had the option to go home and be watched by Raphael but apparently he was some sort of crazed fanatic.

The Doctor walked into the library with a smile, “So what’s next?”

Castiel smiled up at him, his blue eyes sad. The Doctor knew he had been through a lot, seeing his dead body hunting a ghost then he couldn’t go home for Christmas.

Dean was pacing back and forth, “Well I guess we read books until we know how to seal it off.”

Meg smirked, “Okay genius, but first shouldn’t we figure out how this ‘crack’ came to be in the first place?”

The Doctor sat down next to Cas at one of the tables. Mrs. Hudson had left at some point giving them free range of conversation topics.

Mycroft stood up pulling a book from the shelf, “Well personally I think we should ask the only ‘living’ things that have came from the other side.”

“You mean the ghosts?” The Doctor asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Yep,” Sam said popping the p, “Because they have been so forth coming of late.”

Castiel’s eyebrow’s furrowed in confusion, “But they haven’t been ‘forth coming’.” Cas seemed utterly lost. 

The Doctor patted his shoulder, “You are adorable.” Making Cas’s blue eyes fill with even more confusion.

“So who wants to talk to a ghost?” The Doctor asked.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

They were all eating Dinner quite pleasantly too. Neither Gabriel nor Meg had acted up yet. That’s when John Winchester ran in a big smile on his face giggling under his breath.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare bewildered at the hunter.

“Guys, guys get this.” He said giggling some more, “I caught a ghost. Like a real live ghost.”

Bobby dropped his fork, “Idjits!” He said to no one in particular.

Crowley laughed, “So I guess you’re in a good mood.”

Madame Vastra the Care For Magical Creatures teacher turned to her wife, “We hired an idiotic hairless ape.”

Dean looked around frantically, “What in the world?” His eyes landing on the Trickster who was trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

“You are going to die!” Dean screamed, jumping up from his chair. In moments he was chasing Gabriel around the table in a frenzy, Growly tailing behind him snarling his eyes glowing red. Causing Jo to screech and jump up onto the Hufflepuff table cowering in fear.

The Doctor face palmed, Clara had literally told him not to let this happen earlier that day.

John was calling in the back ground, “Get him Dean!” Before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Meg seemed to be trying to decide whether to vote for Dean or Gabe, finally she called out for Dean. Getting her a look of betrayal from Gabriel, seeming to say you were my friend first.

Crowley rolled his eyes, before getting up slowly. He walked to the table grabbing Gabriel’s robes, and then Dean’s, before sending a glare to Growly. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked sneering at them.

Dean looked up at him green eyes wide, “He did that,” he said pointing to John Winchester.

Crowley looked down at the golden haired boy in his grip, “Did you, now tell the truth.” His eyes borrowed right into Gabe.

Gabriel gulped, “I might have slipped a bit of Elixir to Induce Euphoria into his flask.” The blond shrugged his shoulders coming off innocently.

Crowley sighed lifting his face up to the ceiling as if asking the higher powers, ‘why’ he had to deal with this kid. Meg just laughed, slowly everyone else joined in. Even Dean decided to laugh along, Crowley releasing the students. Mumbling something about a cure. Running off to Molly Hooper the potions master.

Ellen walked John out of the dining hall. Followed closely by Molly and Crowley as they talked fastly going over ingredients and other such things.

That’s when the mail came in. Owls swooped in not so many as when everyone was in the castle but still a good amount. The Doctor was seated by Cas who got a package dropped right into his lap.

He opened it to see a clip of a muggle newspaper, the headline reading ‘Hit Author Carver Edlund Abolishes His Pen Name for His Name, Chuck Novak’.

Castiel’s eyes grew really wide, his mouth dropping open. He pulled out next a book, ‘Lucifer Rising’. The boy dropped the book and began squealing uncontrollably.

He got up to run to Gabriel holding up the slip of newspaper. Making all sorts of sounds, that weren’t English. Gabriel just patted him on the shoulder. “Yep, I thought we all knew.”

The Doctor picked up a note attached to the book that had fallen off, and handed it to Castiel his eyes scanning it quickly.

Dear Castiel,

I have named one of the characters after you, and designed his general style after you. In honor of your passion of how Carver Edlund should bring back the character Dean.  
I hope you like him.

Love your father.

P.S. I wish I could see you this Christmas, but work called me away urgently. Something to do with Lucifer.

 

Then the Doctor got up from his seat, smiling at Cas who was grinning from ear to ear. Looking at the book, and its depiction of a pair of balck-blue wings and a flaming hand print.

The Doctor waved Dean over as he left the room. Mycroft got up following Dean as he went after the Doctor.

“What are we doing?” Mycroft asked.

“John trapped a ghost, so we’re going to talk to a ghost.” The Doctor said, doing his best to smile.

Dean smiled as they made their way to the hallway that John had been staked out in. They walked in to find a girl standing in a salt circle, tears streaking down her face.

“Rose,” The Doctor said under his breath.

“Doctor,” she said in a gasp, “I can’t…hold on. I’m sorry.”

“Rose, you’re dead.” He said, “You died in the fire.”

Her eyes widened, “No. No the flames are still here, we’re still burning.”

“Rose look at me. Would I lie to you?”

She shook her head, “You wouldn’t.”

“So I need to ask you a question. What’s on the other side of the crack?” He asked.

“Just the fire Basil, nothing but the fire.” Then she turned to the crack, “There’s a light.” She said almost scared. Then she slowly faded away, the crack melting into nothingness. Leaving them standing in a normal hallway with an empty salt ring.


	13. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Sam go looking for more clues (bodies). They achieve what they were aiming for... but not in the best way.

Sherlock was running down the halls, followed closely by Sam Winchester. They had heard this morning that not only had the Doctor, Dean, and Mycroft gotten rid of a ghost, but a fresh slew of bodies had appeared randomly around the castle.

The students had been told to stay in their rooms, but being themselves Sherlock and Sam had decided to sneak out of the Ravenclaw common room. Using a quick spell that, technically, Sherlock shouldn’t know. Which made them undetectable to anyone who also was not under said spell.

Sherlock made his way carefully through the halls, to one of the many cracks that Meg and Jo had mapped out one weekend walking aimlessly through the halls. Sam holding the map and crossing out the ones they had already checked. The magic of the spell was him and Sam could have an hour long conversation right in front of Professor Crowley and he wouldn’t hear a single word.

When they made it to the sixth crack on their map, they found a body. It just so happened to be John Winchester’s body. Unlike the rest of them he appeared to have died from burning to death, instead of drowning.

Sam’s face scrunched up in shock, and horror. Seeing your dad dead on the floor was not a good thing for your mental health, even if he was one of the worst dads ever (excluding Odin and Magneto).

Sherlock kneeled down next to the body, to examine it closely. He wore a silver necklace with a symbol that looked like an hour glass on it. Sherlock recognised it; it was identical to the one that he had found on Meg’s body. In his hand he clutched something tightly the ends of it just barely sticking out. Sherlock reached over and expertly removed the diamond from the man’s death grip.

He held it up to Sam with a smile on his face, “This Sammy boy is what I call ‘evidence’.” Sam rolled his eyes, because Sherlock seemed to think his opinion of evidence was strictly different then everyone else’s in existence.

Sam snatched the white diamond from his hands, to examine it more closely. Taking in the smoothly cut faucets of the gem, the light catching on all the edges.

“So do you know what it is?” Sam asked curiously. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. Only slightly happy they were both wearing gloves. “Well hopefully it isn’t cursed,” Sam said putting it in a bag. Then they set off to go find Dean and Mycroft (who had become the un-elected leaders).

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sherlock watched as Mycroft’s face scrunched up as he thought looking closely at the object in the bag. “So you mean that John Winchester burnt to death clutching this diamond.”

Sherlock nodded, “I feel like I have seen it before. I just can’t seem to remember where I probably deleted it or something.”

Mycroft nodded like this was completely normal, while Dean and Sam just looked utterly confused.

“So I guess we start looking in books or something like that.” Dean said, glancing around the room.

“Mycroft it seems this time you were able to acquire a goldfish with more than one brain cell.”

Dean glared at Sherlock accusingly. “Hey,” Sam came to the rescue, “Dean has more than ‘two’ brain cells. Plus he is hardly a goldfish.”

Mycroft and Sherlock just seemed to be ignoring them, locked in their own little world. “Sherlock, I think you seem to forget that some people in this room have half your IQ. Yet others are higher than yours.”

“Yet you seem to forget, Mycroft, that you can’t prove your smarter than me.” Sherlock seemed to snap, taking offense to the mere suggestion that anyone in this room was smarter than him.

Sam sighed; he had never understood when people didn’t get along with their siblings at all. Mainly because him and Dean had always been so close, but because he had grown up believing once you lost family you didn’t have anything left.

Sherlock stood up abruptly, “Sam and I are going to research the symbol.”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

They were walking down the hallway, making their way back to the Ravenclaw common room, after raiding the library on every book on symbols and sigils they could find. That’s when Sherlock’s eyes caught a huddled shape leaning against the wall. He noticed who it was the second he had laid his eyes upon him. A drop of blood was sliding down his chin from his mouth. Sherlock’s first reaction was to drop his books and run to kneel by his brother’s side. Sam followed close behind.

Sherlock supported Mycroft’s head up, “Mycroft.” He said gently.

Mycroft’s eyes opened slightly, he smiled revealing that his teeth were stained from the blood in his mouth. “I’m sorry. I. Tried.” His voice came out shaky and hoarse. He coughed his whole body shaking.

“Shh,” Sherlock tried he had never been in this position before. His mind was going a million miles an hour. There was too much internal damage done, his eyes already had a milky film over them.

“Tell me,” his voice broke, “Mycroft tell me who did this to you.”

Mycroft nodded, “Always smart” a cough and more blood interrupted him, “always smart. It was... it was the drums. And the fire. Sherlock I’m sorry, and know one thing I love… I love you.” That’s when his eyes slid shut and he went slack in Sherlock’s arms.

Sherlock felt a tear slide down his cheek, Sam was still beside him.

That’s when John Winchester and Ellen Harvelle came around the corner arguing about something.

Ellen froze when she rounded the corner, a small part of her dying somewhere inside when she saw the broken boy kneeling by his brother’s dead body. Sam looked up at her his eyes wide with horror.

John Winchester started fuming beside her, “What are you boys doing here. This hallway has been off limits for weeks.”

Sam glared, “Look,” he said “my friend’s brother just died in this hallway. I am done with you.”

Sherlock stood up slowly, “Sam it’s okay.” His voice sounded hoarse, like he was holding back tears.

Ellen glared at John her look practically causing him to melt. “Boys,” she said softly “come here.”

They walked to her slowly; she pulled them into a hug. “I promise I will do my best to make this right. But you’re going to have to be strong for me, okay?” Sam nodded, but Sherlock stayed stock still not moving a muscle.

“John, go get Bobby. And Crowley too. Now!” She screamed when he didn’t budge.


	14. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is pretty beat up about Mycroft's death. So this is the story of people trying to make him get over it, as best as they can. Tuesday's happen yet again, and the crack is up to new games. While the Doctor's past is kind of revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the speech's key subjects were taken from lines in Supernatural, Doctor Who, and one from Me Before You (because I could).

Gabriel was found sitting in the Slytherin common room after the information reached him. He didn’t even remember how exactly he had figured out about it, but one way or another he had been told that Mycroft Holmes his best friend was dead. As soon as he had heard the information his world froze, it was almost like it had been sucked into the endless darkness of a black hole. Leaving him in an empty useless meat suit.

No one was allowed to leave the castle or to go home. Because they were able to identify that the deaths, crack, and ghosts were side effects of a black magic ritual being performed by someone inside the castle (it was rumored to have been performed in the haunted first floor girl’s bathroom). Meaning no one inside student or teacher would be allowed to leave until the culprit was found.

Not that Gabriel cared much at all. He sat lifelessly through his classes, and when not forced to be somewhere he sat alone in the Slytherin common room. He scared everyone almost half to death with the dramatic change in his behavior. The usually bright eyed boy had been turned into an empty shell.

He refused to eat, he never smiled or laughed. He became the top concern of their large group of friends. Seeming to react more so then Sherlock to the death of their friend. Not that they were not all grieving, but Gabe was the only one taking it to such an extreme as to completely disregard his well being. The rest were broken but kept living because there was nothing else they could do.

Sherlock ate and tried to do his work in his classes, he was a robot but at least he tried his best to appear alive. John tried his hardest along with Sam to pull him back into the land of the living.

Unlike Sherlock, Gabe sat around for days on end doing absolutely nothing whatsoever. They couldn’t get him to eat, even though for the first two weeks after the accident everyone had left chocolate and other assorted candy for him hoping to bring up his spirits to help him move on.

It didn’t take long for Ellen to send him to the nurse. Martha tried to explain the importance of food to him, but he didn’t pay any attention. Choosing instead to stare at a wall behind her, lost somewhere in his mind.

“Look Gabriel,” Martha said getting down on her knees, “You need to eat. I have something prescribed to you here; your dad already said it was fine to give it to you.” She said handing him a purple vial with a cork stopper. Gabe just sighed heavily, taking it from her and walking out of the room.

Martha watched him leave worry eating away at her, that poor little boy was killing himself over this. Hopefully after the funeral he could move on. She had no clue why it took this long for them to perform one.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gabriel walked down the halls doing his best to not be noticed, but of course that didn’t work. Overnight he had gone from the kid everyone avoided because he would probably shock you or turn your hair pink, to the boy you avoided because it was awkward to be around someone who had lost a loved one.

He felt a stab of pain remembering that even among their group of friends only Mycroft had been the one to never be worried Gabe would do something unforgiveable to him. Mostly because Gabe had tried, but apparently there was no such thing as the unforgivable when it came to the two of them.

He found himself back in the common room, no clue how he had gotten there. His eyes locked on the fire watching it crackle and burn its shape changing as the flames flickered.

When all of the sudden a soft warm pair of arms wrapped around him. He smelt the familiar smell of Jamie-Dodgers that always accompanied Clara Ravenswood Oswald when she entered a room. Apparently the students that had been on break were back, not that Gabe had been paying enough attention to know.

“Gabe,” she said her voice sounding broken, “I’m so sorry. But you need to get up you need to live. I know he’s gone, but think about what he would have wanted.”

Gabriel just swallowed, shaking his head trying to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling.

“Look when my mom died I did almost the same thing. But you have to look at it like this Gabe. He loved you, and he would want you to move along. He cared for you Gabe. So just remember you have to live. Your happy ending is his happy ending. Make him proud, move along. You need to live. Just live well. Just live.” With that she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Gabe live please, for him, for me, most importantly for you. Now go get ready, for the funeral.” Her dark eyes bore into him pleadingly.

He nodded, before getting up to go get washed and changed. Because Clara was right Mycroft would want him to at least try to be more than a zombie.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The funeral was worse than Gabe would have thought but after it he did his best to behave like he use to. He began to eat again; he started trying in his classes to bring his grades back up close to where they were before, because he had begun to fail every class except Crowley’s. Mainly because Crowley had stopped assigning homework to him, knowing Gabe was one of his best students and not to mention he had a soft spot for him, for no particular reason.

He went through his every day duties, and hung out with his friends. Trying to talk with them and have their everyday conversations like they use to. Arguments over the most random things as well as debates on forms of magic.

Until Dean cornered him one day, “Gabriel can I talk to you?”

Gabe nodded, following Dean to a secluded corner.

“Look,” Dean began, “You need to understand something. No one is taking this death lightly. But we can only move on if other people move on. Sherlock hasn’t made much progress, I know it looks like he’s fine but trust me Sam use to do the same thing.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

“Gabe in order for Sherlock to move on he needs to see you move on. I know this is too much to ask of a twelve year old.” He stopped there sighing probably realizing he was suppose to be a twelve year old too. “But if you’re going to pretend to be alright for people. Do it right. Do it like I do. Gabriel do it with a smile.” Then he took off almost running away.

Gabriel watched as he ran away, knowing he was right he had to do what he did when Luci went to prison smile and shrug it off. And remember it was all for Cassie so Cassie could just smile and shrug it off when people at school tried to pick on him. So when other adult wizards gave him glares he could just be strong for the family.

So that’s when Gabe decided exactly what he was going to do. Also when he stayed up past midnight perfecting a spell which would soon be the bane of many different teachers.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sam walked into the library early that morning, managing to throw his book far enough away from himself when he heard the clink of the bucket handle hitting the metal as it began tilting over.

He shrieked the name loudly when the ice cold water hit him, “Gabriel Novak!” His face looked furious but it was a lie, inside he was happy, happier than he had ever been before in his life. Gabe was back. It was a Tuesday. Sam would never forget that Tuesday.

He heard the giggles come from behind the book shelf Gabe was hiding behind. The golden haired trickster poked his head out a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth, “Good morning Samshine!” He called.

Sam smiled running up to the other boy and wrapping his arms tightly around him. A tear falling down his cheek, “I’m glad you’re back Gabe.”

“Me too Samsquatch. Me too.” He smiled. Finding it was so much easier to smile through the pain, through the lies. “And I’m never leaving again.”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gabe was eating a chocolate bar while Dean talked to their group in the library, “ So apparently they think a student is or has casted this spell. Sam what do you think?” He asked.

Sam pushed his hair behind his ear, “Well with the information we have gathered I think it has more to do with this diamond.” He said holding up the diamond him and Sherlock had found. “I think it is what is actually casting the spell. Plus,” he said pulling a paper out of his book, “This symbol we’ve been finding on the necklaces. It seems to be a house sigil. One for a pure blood family, the…uhh… the Gallifrians.”

At this the Doctor’s head snapped up. But Sam continued oblivious, “They were all killed in a house fire, except one Basil. He could be behind this he would be about twelve now.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, “I highly doubt that. I would never do such a thing.” 

Clara smiled sadly at him, “We know.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow wondering when he told her his real name, considering he didn’t seem to have extended that courtesy to anyone else in the room. Sam looked up at the Doctor, “Wait you’re Basil?”

The Doctor nodded, “Yes. But I would prefer that you called me the Doctor.”

“So then why do you think your family sigil is on the necklaces that are around everyone’s body that has been recovered?”

The Doctor shook his head, “I have no idea why the sigil would have appeared at all. To be honest I didn’t know we had a sigil. So of course I don’t know what it’s doing on the necks of the victims.”

Gabriel finished his candy bar and stuffed the wrapper in his pocket, before unwrapping a lollipop. He placed it into his mouth, before clearing his throat to get everyone in the room’s attention.

Greg raised an eyebrow, “What Gabe?”

“Did anyone consider that maybe since the diamond is what is actually casting the spell. That maybe the person responsible was never even at this school during the spell casting.” Gabriel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop.

“That’s ingenious!” Sam nearly screeched.

“Not really, it’s common sense you want to be as far away from a prank as possible when it’s set off. Prevents you from being blamed.”

Sam jumped up, “I need to go to my room and look at a book!” He said before running out of the room.

Gabe sighed getting up, “Well I must go after Sammy-kins so he doesn’t get himself in trouble.”

Rory nodded, “I’ll tell you if anything exciting happens while you guys are gone.”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gabriel walked in complete silence with Sam after he had caught up to the rampaging moose. They walked fast yet at a normal pace for the two of them, Sam because of his long legs and Gabe because of his constant sugar intake.

When they turned a corner Gabe froze reaching out to catch Sam’s shoulder and holding him in place. Sam looked at him his hazel eyes wide in shock.

Standing a little down the hall from them was a tall man about twenty years of age. He was blonde and had blue eyes.

“Luci,” Gabe breathed.

“Hiya little bro,” he called down the hall. A long silver blade falling into his hand from inside his sleeve.

Gabe gripped Sam tightly and shoved him behind him, to protect him from the wizard who was making his way towards them.

“Really Gabe? Willing to die for a cockroach?” He said his voice icy and cruel.

“Luci don’t you dare come any closer,” Gabriel growled.

Luci clicked his tongue while shaking his head, “Really Gabriel I expected more from you. Protecting a half-blood?” He spit the last part out, venom coating his voice.

Luci laughed lifting the blade up, poking the tip with his index finger.

Gabe shook his right hand coaxing the matching blade he always kept in his sleeve to fall into his hand. This caused Sam to yelp in surprise. “Stay away Lucifer.” Gabe warned doing his best to look scary while he had a lollipop in his mouth.

Luci took another step towards them, “Yeah what are you going to do little brother?”

Gabe smirked to himself, before twisting the ‘angel’ blade in between his fingers examining the sharp point. “I don’t know Luci but I would be really scared of me right now. I just lost someone I cared a lot about, so I will be deadly. Especially if you think I would let you take another person I care about away from me.”

Luci laughed, but Gabe just shrugged his shoulders throwing his blade.

It cut through the air, Luci laughed when it flew past his head. Gabe just raised an eyebrow silently laughing at his older brother. The blade had buried itself into the wall behind him, right inside of the crack in the wall. Almost as if it knew it was under attack the crack glued itself shut. Luci vanishing along with it.


	15. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley asks Bobby out, at least he attempts to. But Jody Mills shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. But stuff happened. That stuff is called Geometry, which is a lie.

Crowley found himself stupidly pacing outside of Singer’s class room. A feeling like butterflies clashing against his ribs, not normal butterflies at all. But black skeleton ones, fire flickering away at them, the wings burning away at his insides.

Crowley had never been one for nerves or being scared of anything no matter what, especially not something as simple as asking out a stupid man on a date. Yet he found himself incapable of opening up the door to face the man behind the desk. He stopped in his tracks as if realizing how stupid and pathetic he was being, finally opening the door. He found a woman sitting across from Bobby at the desk. She was attractive, short brown hair, and plump pink lips. A soft motherly twinkle to her eyes that said she would take anyone no matter how broken under her arms and shield them with her last dying breath. She had the tiniest of smile lines around her eyes.

She looked up at Crowley with a smile, “Hello, the names Jody Mills.”

Crowley looked back and forth between Jody and Bobby trying to make his question evident in his eyes.

Bobby cleared his throat, “Jody this is Professor Crowley, Crowley this is Jody she is an auror and an old friend of mine.”

“Old friend,” Jody said with a laugh, “Yeah I guess you could say so. We use to travel together doing all sorts of fun things while he gathered experience for his position. Not to mention I got the stomach for my job so I did get experience in too, poor guy can’t even stop a bowtruckle, even though he shouldn’t have got to close to its house to begin with.”

Crowley nodded politely, “Nice to meet you Miss Mills.” He said using his usual flirt with everyone you meet attitude.

“Does this mean that it is time for embarrassing stories of Professor Singer?” She asked an almost evil glint in her eyes.

“Yes, yes it does.” Crowley said walking to the desk to make himself at home, while Bobby grunted in annoyance.

 

About two bottles of fire whiskey in and Jody had become a little tipsy. Unlike Bobby or Crowley, mainly because Bobby had too much to drink for a teacher and Crowley had a high endurance level to, well, everything.

Jody laughed full heartedly, “So there was this one time that he had this creature tied up downstairs. It was a leviathan or something like that. Well I was upstairs cooking dinner, when he ran up for no apparent reason just to kiss me. So of course I was confused and asked asked…” She stopped losing her train of thought.

“Well why?” she said seeming to remember, “Well cleaner!” She screamed the last part like it made perfect sense, then punched Bobby in the arm playfully.

“Oh,” Crowley said, “I see.”

Then he was walking out of the room, a frown etched into his face. Bobby looked up at him almost confused, he had no clue what had changed but it had been something very dramatic.

With a deep sigh he stood up to go after the other man.

Crowley turned around as the other man appeared behind him, “Hello Mr. Singer.” His voice was flat causing Bobby to pause mentally taking a step back. There had been none of the life that Bobby had come to see as being Crowley in his voice. Enough pain had been inflected, on that one name, to make Bobby completely freeze.

“Crowley what’s wrong?” Bobby asked, getting the weird urge to cock his head to the side like that cute little Novak boy.

“Sorry,” Crowley said straightening his shoulders, “I just wasn’t aware I would be meeting your girlfriend today. And I thought that I made my intentions towards you clear enough that you would have warned me of her existence.” Then he spun on his heel about to leave.

“Stop ya idgit,” Bobby called, making Crowley halt.

“Jody’s just a friend I happened to kiss in the past during a hunt. Plus I thought you were just being you; I thought that was the way you were with everyone.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “So you mean that you had no clue I liked you?”

“Obviously,” Bobby said shaking his head ever so slightly.

“Why is she here then?” Crowley asked, never one to just drop something.

“She came to help,” Bobby said rolling his eyes, “Kids have been dying. So the Ministry sent an auror, and Jody volunteered to come here.”

Crowley nodded, “Fine then Robert.”

That’s when John decided to walk a face that read he had ulterior motives to the ones he was about to express, “Bobby, we need to talk.”

Bobby looked over at the other man, hoping against hope that he would just go away.

John clamped his hand down on Bobby’s shoulder, “We need to get the boys out of here before they get hurt.”

Bobby sighed, “I can’t. No one can leave we are on lock down. Not to mention they wouldn’t want to leave their friends behind.”

“But you’re a teacher,” John continued, “There has to be some sort of way.”

“Excuse me sir, but if you couldn’t tell we were in the midst of something here.” Crowley said trying his best to look scandalized resulting in a chuckle from Bobby.

John stared at the other teacher for a moment before removing his hand from Bobby’s shoulders, “Sorry, I guess I can wait to talk about the well being of my boys, while you continue having your heart to heart.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said smoothing right over John’s sarcasm.

“Now Robert as I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, would you mind going to dinner with me when the lockdown is removed? Obviously a date before you or the half wit asks.” He smirked a little at the end, resulting in a not so nice glare from John Winchester.

Bobby blinked twice, before words seemed to form in his mouth as he caught onto what the other man was doing, “Well of course darlin’.”

Then Crowley leaned over to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear, “You owe me big, so the date is real.” Then he walked away, a genuine smile on his face again.

John turned to Bobby, “What was that?!”

Bobby smirked, “Two men, food, and a date. Hopefully none of those concepts confuse you especially not together. Now see you later John. But before you go, I found something on that symbol. It belongs to a pureblood family, the Gallifrians, so it’s on you to find out if they have any ghosts in the palace. I’m on black magic history with Jody.”

Then he slipped back into his room, to go talk to Jody. His mind weighing down with the thoughts of their impending problem and his soon to be date.


	16. John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock figure out what is happening with the diamond they have collected, and everyone gets ready to avenge Mycroft.  
> And there is hand holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if it takes awhile for the next chapter. But I am sick, there is a school science project, a school history project, and Flash has taken over my life.

John Watson found himself pacing back and forth in the library, where Sherlock had dragged him during lunch. Which apparently was the Ravenclaw’s new hobby, ever since he had discovered John let him, and practically worshipped his intelligence. But something had come up, something that had dawned on Sherlock’s mind, sending the boy into a frenzy of activity.

“John!” Sherlock called rather loudly from two feet away, “Tell me about something. Talk about some absurd nonsense that pleases imbeciles.”

John rolled his eyes, but began talking anyways, “Well I was going to join the muggle army, but we got a letter saying I was a wizard. But you know I can always smooth out the facts later and join anyways. What do you want me to say, Sherlock?” He asked after realizing that this was rather stupid.

“Anything,” he huffed, “I just need to know. I need to jog my mind. There was something I knew; I swear it, about the diamond.”

“Is it an important diamond? Maybe it was stolen? The last of its kind? Magical, like the sorcerer’s stone?”

Sherlock froze, “What was that last one?”

“Magical like the sorcerer’s stone?” John repeated his question.

“No, no the one before that.”

“The last of its kind?” John asked again, Sherlock’s head snapping up. He ran over to a certain section plopping out a thick book on something or other. Sherlock seemed to flip it to a page at random, pointing to a name ‘White Point Star’.

“The White Point Star is the only one of its kind. Found inside a meteor, and said to hold unknown magical abilities. It was found and is owned by none other than the Gallifrian family.” Sherlock looked utterly proud of himself, reading the next line his voice trembled almost unnoticeably, “Said to be accompanied by the sound of drums, only to the ears of those its magical ability is revealed to. Resulting in the death of its victim, unless, believed they have some sort of control over it.” 

John glanced cautiously over at Sherlock as he muttered, “Don’t worry brother mine, you will be avenged.” John knew that Mycroft had been talking about drums, but this was probably the strangest coincidence that ever existed. Because Mycroft Holmes would never be killed by a diamond, no matter its power.

In that moment, sitting there with the book in his hand, Sherlock looked like a vengeful angel, one that could smite you with no remorse and walk away only to forget you ever existed. Then just like that Sherlock grabbed John’s hand leading him off to the lunch room.

John tried his hardest not to smile when Sherlock didn’t release his hand as they walked down the hallway, obviously distracted by thinking, and walking. The fact that he held his hand was big, because Sherlock was squeamish, flinching away from all physical contact, but he seemed to come more open to John, and only John.

It took about five minutes for them to make it to the cafeteria, Sherlock finally releasing John’s hand.

“So get this,” Sherlock said mimicking Sam’s catchphrase, “There is an explanation after all.” He laid the book down at the Slytherin table in front of Dean and Gabriel. Gabe skimmed over the page, before nodding solemnly his eyes and face going blank.

Sam read the page out loud, the whole group listened silently as the information was recited.

“So what do you think then Sherlock?” Ruby asked, leaning across the table.

Sherlock smirked, “Well, quite simple actually. Who knows what a horcrux is? Well it is an object you put a fragment of your soul in, so when you die you can come back.”

“Why is this important?” Dean asked.

“You’re right that doesn’t matter,” Sherlock said waving his hand in dismissal, “What does matter is I think the diamond is tied to the Doctor. I think it creates a tunnel connecting our time and dimension to that of the Gallifrians right before they burnt. Which would explain why he saw Rose.”

“What makes you guess?” Asked Ruby, an eyebrow raised slightly.

“Well it’s obvious, but then again you have the brains of a slowly deteriorating goldfish,” everyone shrugged this off knowing it was Sherlock showing that he cared even though it was a strange way to do so, “the diamond has a spell on it. But it doesn’t need someone to activate it; it has appeared in our dimension killing us from different dimensions and time streams. The object always needed some sort of activator. It seems to be trying to find a particular human, and to my knowledge Rose was the only one who didn’t fit into the category of a human who hadn’t died. Not to mention the crack’s would point to some sort of dimension or world that is by ours but not ours. Something we couldn’t touch.”

Gabriel squirmed in his seat, catching Sherlock’s eyes, “What?”

Gabe took a deep breath, “Well, I saw my brother. Not Cas but one who wasn’t dead. He tried to harm Sam, but I took care of him.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “I just assumed he was dead, Gabriel why didn’t you tell me?”

Sherlock tapped his chin his brain already running a million different points of view.

“Interesting, I guess he could have tapped into the flow. Because there is an amazing amount of power flooding through the cracks, hence why the ministry is so close to just obliterating the school with Muggle nukes. I think we should still go with my previous theory.”

John stared at Sherlock almost in awe of his brain function. The other boy was beyond talented, leaving John feeling highly useless, but always finding a way to make him feel needed and sometimes like he was smarter than Sherlock himself.

“So why don’t they just come through? What are they waiting for?” The Doctor asked his eyes lost in a completely different world.

“I assume it’s because they need to feel safe they need conformation that they preformed it right and aren’t walking into a burning room, or something worse then what they are leaving. I am assuming who ever cast it knew you got out of the building and cast it to home in on you. Why it waited so long I don’t know. Probably waited till you were the safest you could be, than ‘pop’ cracks and pandemonium. So I blame whoever thought Hogwarts was the safest place in existence.” Sherlock hardly took a breath through his monologue, far too excited in having one to mind about something as mundane as breathing.

John smiled at Sherlock’s expression of pure joy.

“Well then,” the Doctor said, “I suppose we can give it a shot. But first, tell me this, what’s the price for them coming back?”

Sherlock looked down, “I don’t know. But from the data I have collected, we all have to die. A soul for each that comes back, which explains why it was mostly us, we saw, seeing as we were the ones that were investigating.”

The Doctor nodded sadly, “Then we need to close the crack, somehow, without anyone getting hurt.”

“For Mycroft,” said Clara, everyone else murmuring along ‘for Mycroft’.

John reached out grabbing Sherlock’s hand and squeezing ever so slightly.


	17. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find a way to hopefully close the cracks, stop the deaths, and Castiel prepares to confront John Winchester. Dean gives little Cassie Cas an inspiring speech (which was saved by my beta reader).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader who made this not read 'crap' all the way through.

Castiel practically ran down the corridor, Ruby following close behind him. They were on their way to meet up with all the other students in their group. They were constructing a plot to stop whichever Gallifrian’s were using the diamond to break basic laws of humanity. Replacing the lives of the other students with their own, exchanging the souls of students for the one’s that died in the fiery abyss of the mansion.

Cas pushed open the door to the library, their set meeting place for all their gatherings, and then he sat down next to Sam. He blew a strand of dark hair out of his face, trying not to call too much attention to his and Ruby’s late entrance.

Dean was pacing in the front of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Him and Mycroft having somehow found themselves in the leadership position, without a vote or anything of the sort. Yet everyone had accepted it, now Dean was all alone Mycroft gone for good. The boy seemed to have no problem having responsibility shoved onto his shoulders. This was a fact that got to Castiel, leaving him in a state of constant awe when it came to Dean Winchester.

Dean handled things with such great calm that anyone could be envious, even the angels Cas believed in so strongly. The Novak’s had always been religious, something not found often in wizarding families, at least not to the extent that they were. Castiel prayed every night, and when finding himself in tough situations would start praying without being aware.

Cas snapped out of his reverie when Dean started talking.

“We know that they want to sacrifice us for their own lives. So we need a plan, we need to figure out how to close the connection. How to seal the crack for good. Any ideas?” At this he turned around the room meeting everyone’s eyes.

Sam raised his hand, ever the perfect student, Dean nodded in his direction.

“Couldn’t we destroy the diamond and see if that works?”

“We wouldn’t know how to destroy the diamond to begin with,” Sherlock said practically rolling his eyes.

The Holmes child was draped over an armchair, his arms dangling off the sides. He looked bored, but in all fairness he was perpetually bored or at least appeared that way.

Clara jumped in this time, “Well couldn’t we just slip the diamond through one of the cracks?”

This caused the Doctor to jump up in excitement, “You’re brilliant!”

Dean seemed to think the suggestion over, his green eyes darting back and forth. Castiel thought it was a wonderful idea, already running through scenarios in his head.

Sherlock seemed to perk up, like he always did when someone said something semi intelligent, “I don’t see why we can’t give it a shot.”

Dean nodded, “Well if we are going to try it, we have to come up with a plan. Not only that, but we are going to have to hope it seals the cracks for good. Because if it doesn’t work then we have to find away without using the diamond.”

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed, “What do we do if they just insert it back through the crack?”

“In theory that wouldn’t work,” Clara said excitement in her voice, “Basically because the cracks were in flux, appearing and disappearing until John Winchester’s body was found with the diamond, we know the diamond is what connects this side of the ‘crack’ to the other side. I’m assuming that something happened that led them to believe they had at least found a safe place. The crack probably had a spell on it, the light from it seeking the Doctor. Until it found him in perfect health. Shortly before Sher found the diamond, the Doctor had been by a crack talking with Rose’s ghost. Then he identified himself as Basil, not the Doctor, which is how they knew they had found the right place.”

Castiel nodded, “So I am assuming also in theory, if the diamond isn’t here they have to start all over again. At least with the searching bit.”

Sherlock grinned, “And whatever time spell they are using can’t be that good. So then all we have to do is keep sending it back, or somehow convince them to stop trying.”

Meg decided to use this as an opportunity to jump in, “So basically we have to get around John Winchester, and pop a diamond into a slot. Sounds easy enough.”

Castiel nearly laughed, “Even the simplest tasks become hard when you get our group involved.”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After discussing their plot rather thoroughly it had been decided that Castiel would be the one to distract John Winchester. This was because Cas was easily seen as the most innocent, so he would be the least likely to get in trouble for breaking the rules by walking down the hall and talking to the hunter.

For safety purposes Amy was sent right after him, to watch from a distance and provide emotional support. Only to go join Rory at another crack after John fell asleep.

Castiel wasn’t in Gryffindor for a reason, this is what his brain kept supplying him instead of encouragement. Inside he was a bundle of nerves knowing he wouldn’t be able to get John Winchester to believe him when he tried to get him to fall asleep. Because Cas’ face gave away his thoughts leaving him an open book, even though he only had a few facial expressions.

He was sitting in an alcove in the library as the rest of the team ran around getting supplies and going about their everyday lives. It had been decided that they would go during dinner when most people were distracted and Cas could bring John food.

Cas looked away from the window he had been gazing out, when someone sat down next to him. His eyes met Dean’s who smiled at him reassuringly.

“Hi Cas,” he said.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said in reply.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked. It was more out of curiosity. No blame was held in his words.

But this didn’t stop the stab of guilt Cas felt, so he just inaudibly squeaked and shook his head turning back to his window.

Dean’s face crumbled into worry, the same he used for Sam. Apparently the squeak wasn’t that inaudible.

“What’s wrong?”

Castiel took a deep shaky breath, not one to talk about what he felt or thought very often.

“I just can’t. I believe you have all over emphasized my abilities to act… um… human. Especially around other humans. Not only that, but my abilities in general. You… you seem to think I am good enough to actually get your father to believe something I tell him. But the only thing I have ever been able to do is try to hide my last name, and become invisible to everyone around me. Yet you keep trying to pull me back into the light, try to make me something I am not. I have never broken a rule in my life nor have I ever really wanted to. Of course I retained fantasies, but what reader doesn’t?”

Dean’s jaw was attempting to work yet no sound came out. Finally, he just reached over and put a hand on the other boys shoulder.

“Hey Cas,” his voice was low, “I need you to know something. We all know what you can do. You seem to think you’re some kid without any gifts, just another member of our group. But I need you to know that you’re great. Novak doesn’t define you. Neither does anything else.”

He took a pause here, a tiny smile finding its way onto his face his eyes twinkling with humor. “If me and Sammy took after this then we wouldn’t be awesome friends and ghost hunters. We would be stuck as two pompous jerks that thought the world owed us everything.”

This broke some of the tension allowing Cas to giggle a little. Dean’s eyes lit up as if he had just saved the world by making Cas smile.

After a moment he began again, “The only thing that could is you being you. Castiel, I need you to do this because you’re the only person with the skill set to be adorably innocent while you are being diabolical. I believe you could easily go on a mass murder spree then tell people you had been trying to make the world a better place and they would believe you, and forgive you.”

He removed his hand, “Cas, we need you.”

Dean got up to leave, stopping at the door. “I need you.”

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Castiel sighed getting up from his seat as Amy walked in handing him a tray with food and water. It was time to go see John Winchester.


	18. Jo(branches off to Clara, sorry Jo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team now has a plan on what to do, well kind of.  
> Cas has a job to do, and Jo and the rest wait in the hallway.  
> The end is drawing near as the Doctor takes a stand against his family.  
> Clara does what she does best, she is an inspiration to us all.  
> (Some of Clara's speech is taken from the one she says in The Time of the Doctor, but it has been revised and added to at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads this.  
> But most of all tom my Beta reader who has fixed every chapter since they started and saved them from being banished in an alternate universe with an angry Lucifer.  
> Also, the last chapter of this year will be posted at the same time as the first chapter of the second year.  
> I plan on writing at least five years, but most likely six. Ending when the oldest students in my group leave.

Jo sat with the other four members of the group. They had been assigned to sneak past John Winchester. The crew consisted of herself, Dean, Clara, Sherlock, and the Doctor. At the moment they were sitting on benches, right outside the restricted hallway. Cas was meant to enter from a different hallway and get John to eat the food he offered so they would have a chance of getting to the crack.

They would have used a cloaking spell, but everyone’s wands had been confiscated that morning at breakfast. A new rule had been put in place due to the ‘problems’ of late.

So they were being pushed into relying on their not so great powers of being quiet, as well as Meg’s unnatural ability at potions.

Surprisingly, Dean was the best at being quiet; he had murmured something about sneaking past his father on regular occasions. To which Jo just grunted, her want to punch John Winchester growing on a daily basis.

The rest of their group was situated outside of the other cracks, waiting to see if they all vanished when they got rid of the diamond. They had to watch from a distance seeing as every known crack was being guarded by teachers or other adults.

Jo heard Castiel address the man seated in the hallway.

“Hello Mr. Winchester, I brought you some food.” His voice was almost a whisper.

She heard John grunt then walk over to him, the scrap of a chair being dragged to the entrance of the hall.

“Castiel Novak, right?” His gruff voice asked the little boy.

John grunted, meaning Cas must have nodded. A fork scrapped the plate, signaling that they were meant to start walking soon, about five minutes till the potion Meg had whipped up would work and put John Winchester to sleep. She had said it would work for about ten minutes tops. So they had to hurry, to quote her, ‘no lollygagging’.

Jo motioned for the group to prepare to move out at Cas’ signal. Because if she didn’t do so, they would probably continue doing that thing where Clara and the Doctor tried to communicate without sound, this would then cause them to lose precious time.

Before long they heard feet walking up the hallway, Castiel poked his head around the corner.

“What was the code word again?”

This caused all five of them to start laughing, but Cas just cocked his head to the side, almost confused and partly indulging them. This was because Clara had told him he looked like an adorable puppy.

Jo just shook her head, before taking the lead down the hallway. She glanced quickly to the side to see John Winchester with his head on his chest in a deep sleep. She only thought for a split second of toying with him or drawing something on his forehead. But thought better of it, she would leave such antics to Gabe.

The group made it to the crack in the wall, the Doctor standing in front of it holding the diamond in his hand. Light leaked out, and the crack widened as the Doctor approached, feeling as if its purpose was to be fulfilled, probably having almost enough souls in close distance to make the trade.

“Why would you do this?” The Doctor murmured into the gap in the wall as he tried to slip the diamond through.

But it was as if there was an invisible wall holding him back. He pushed harder, a vein bulging in his neck, his arm shaking.

Jo took a step closer, “Wait, I don’t think forcing it is going to help.”

After she said this, a stream of light drifted from the crack hitting Sherlock straight in the chest. A scream ripped from his lungs as he collapsed to the ground. His features morphing like he had drunk polyjuice potion.

A different man stood up, he was a whole lot older then Sherlock had been.

The Doctor’s eyes widened, “Rassilon.”

The man smiled, “Basil, it’s great to see you. Soon, our great line will be reunited, our whole family brought back from the dead.”

The Doctor’s face contorted in anger, “That was my friend you just killed.”

“A simple mud blood, unimportant to the rest of us. We’re a family of the most powerful purebloods, we deserve more than them, we deserve life. I promise, only these despicable beings will die for our lives, none of the pure shall die.” Rassilon said, as if this was comforting.

“How dare you?” The Doctor spit out.

Rassilon cocked his head to the side (nowhere near as adorable as little Cassie Cas, actually quite the opposite) intrigued. “You mean you care about these unclean creatures?”

Rassilon toppled over, clutching his stomach, a pained groan coming out of his mouth, the mortal form’s change still taking place.

This is when Clara took the opportunity to jump at the Doctor, taking the diamond away from him.

“Keep him away from me,” Clara said, motioning to Rassilon.

Jo stepped in front of Rassilon in time to see him collapse from the pain of the meat suit changing, only to watch another stream of light hit Dean in the chest turning him into a woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

“Missy,” the Doctor croaked out.

Clara leaned against the wall, putting her face up to the crack.

“Listen to me, you lot. Listen!” Her voice was angry and passionate; her eyes darted to the Doctor as he held Jo in his arms, a golden stream of light attached to her chest. Tears fell down his face. Apparently they gave up on only mud bloods.

“Help him! Do it! Do something!” She said, her voice boiling with rage.

The Doctor clutched Jo tighter, taking a wand he had removed from John Winchester and using it to reflect the golden stream into him. Trying to save whomever he could at the cost of his own life, the Doctor.

She took a shaky breath, “You’ve been searching for someone. Asking a question if you will, and it’s time someone told you you’ve been getting it wrong. Basil’s dead. His name, his name is the Doctor. All the name he needs. Everything you need to know about him. And if you love him, and you should, help him. Help him.”

Tears streaked down her face, “Save him, and all of his friends. He’s moved on. Don’t you think it’s about time you do as well?” Then she stood up walking away from the crack.

She took a tentative step towards the Doctor, Jo unconscious on the floor.

Then the crack closed on the wall, Rassilon looking at it in dismay.

“What did you do?!” He asked, hatred in his voice.

“Nothing,” she said dropping the diamond, which turned into dust.

“Your family did everything.”

That’s when the crack opened above them on the ceiling, golden streams shooting out of Rassilon’s and Missy’s chests feeding them into the crack. Instead of golden light, this crack revealed flickering flames ready to consume them.

Clara took this opportunity to fall down next to the Doctor, watching as Sherlock and Dean morphed back to their selves. Cas checked on both of them in turn.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ 

Down in the dungeons of the castle, Bobby leaned over dead bodies examining them. Then they all crumbled to dust. All except one.

Mycroft Holmes eyes opened and he coughed. The magic used to kill him being unwritten. The Gallifrians using one last liberty of their magic, trading a life for a life. The Gallifrian in charge had decided to give up his life force for the only soul they killed, seeing as he was going to die in fire anyways.

“Where is my brother?!”

Bobby’s jaw dropped, “What in the world?!”


End file.
